I Don't Wanna Live Forever
by chele20035
Summary: After a rough break-up, neither Katniss or Peeta expected to see one another again. One night, everything changes. After so much time apart, can they find their happily ever afters? Modern!everlark
1. Chapter 1

Yes! I'm still writing!

This is what I wrote for the amazing sohypothecially and her Mores2sl fundraiser. We raised over $3000 for childhood cancer!

I need to thank Notanislander, Gentlemama and Titania for helping me plot. I love you dears! Then there is my fremus. Thank you for reminding me that I can do this, but I have to put words to paper in order for it to work. Then my friend Cole. She made sure those pesky commas knew where they belonged!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Peeta! What are you doing?"

Those hands, those hands that are the strongest things she knows, grabs her arms and gives her a little shake. He rests his forehead against hers, and his exhale is ragged as it leaves his body. His nose, the very tip of his perfect nose that she loves so much, touches hers. His lips find hers while those same hands pull her tight against him.

"I don't know—" he mutters, his words seeping into her soul. "I don't know what I'm—"

She doesn't let him finish his anguished confession as she claims his lips. His grip relaxes, freeing her arms. In a moment, her arms are around his neck, pulling him close- as close as she can get him.

His hands find her hips, and even as she runs her hands through his too long summer waves, his grasp tightens. She knows that there will be bruises, proof of his touch, but that's ok with her.

Like she could ever erase his fingerprints from her heart.

He stops kissing her long enough to growl, "You're mine, aren't you?"

"I only belong to you," she agrees before their lips meet again. He backs her up until she bumps into the bed behind her. In a flurry of practiced movements of two people who have made love with one another many times, his shirt hits the floor first, followed by her shift dress. Shorts, then underwear lands in their own little piles.

Katniss can't stop her moan at the touch of his skin on hers. They land on the full bed, the same one they learned what the other likes as touches are followed by kisses and nibbles. Her nipples harden as he licks then sucks them reducing her into a quivering mass. His fingers find her clit among her folds as she grinds against him.

"I need you, Peeta," her groan makes him grin through his tears against her breast. That moment is quickly over as his face grows serious, making her own tears gather again. He kisses the same nipple he was just teasing a moment ago before he sits up. In that brief moment that he isn't touching her, the coldest chill she's ever felt passes over her.

He crawls in between her legs, and she reaches for him. "Come here, you."

Her heart breaks as his own face crumbles. She cups his cheeks, as his hardness eases into her. Her thumbs wipe away his tears, as he fills her. His forehead touches hers as he begins to move.

His movements are slow, gentle even. More tears run down her face as she realizes that this will be the last time she gets to hold him, _her boy,_ as Uncle Haymitch likes to tease. Her boy with the bread who always watched her all through school, his presence even then was comforting.

She has to tighten her jaw so the words, the words that she waited to hear him confess, won't leave her lips instead—pieces of her heart begging him not to leave her—to tuck her against his side as he goes forward to conquer and heal the world.

But no—even as she watches the darkest part of those Carolina blue eyes widen as he begins to chase his pleasure—he will go on without her. Her heart nearly beats out of her chest as she wants to scream, rail at him that he can't leave her. Who will protect him then? Who will chase away her bad dreams when he is gone?

Who will love the other like only they can when he is gone?

He starts to say something, but her touch stops him. He comes close and touches his lips to hers while he snaps his hips in that certain way that he knows will make her crash around him. It doesn't take her long so all she can do is hang on to him, as her world comes tumbling down in a giant wave of pleasure.

They come together, each one holding on to each other lest they wash away. Peeta collapses on his side, pulling her into the crook of his arm. The silence in the room isn't awkward, but comforting in these final moments.

"When do you have to be there?" She's never asked before now, but doesn't want to admit how many times she's looked at the school's website.

"Orientation is the third. I'm going to fly out tomorrow—"

"Tomorrow?" She chokes back. Somehow, she is able to hold in her sob, but lets her tears escape. "That soon?"

"Mother said—"

She should have known. Of course, she would hurry and push him out of the only place both of them have ever lived. She lifts her head so she can see him, in these final moments.

He feels her moving, and his words fade away. She scrambles to her knees, crawling over him. In the dim light of the sunset, the shadows of her room dance across his face. There are so many things she wants to say, to beg him to take her with him, to never let her go—

His hands caress her back, touching everywhere he can reach. When he gets up to her head, he nudges her close. Claiming her lips like he never has before, she can feel him bruising her in that moment.

With a gasp of surprise, he rolls them both over in a move his high school wrestling coach would have been proud of. Her legs part, welcoming him into the cradle of her tights. His hardness finds her center, and with a simple thrust, he finds his home.

He stills only for a moment, then pushes her knees until they touch her chest. When she is open to him, groaning at the feel of how deep he is inside, wider than she's ever been before. He freezes above her and her heart skips a beat at the tortured look he has.

Before she can say anything, he begins to move. This time his love making is marked with an urgency that has never been there before. His roughness makes her come quickly, but instead of slowing down as she crashes, he speeds up. She begins to climb again, and he lets her calves slide down off his shoulders.

He leans over her where his thrusts start to rub her clit the right way. Warm tingles only add to the overwhelming euphoric feeling already flowing through her.

Peeta slowly sinks into her, and she drapes her arms around him, welcoming him. He grunts into her ear, his hips moving more sporadically and she knows that he is about to come.

A moan, then he stiffens and softly says, "Damn, baby," in her ear.

She wraps her legs around him as he continues to shudder in her arms. When his breathing returns to normal, he starts to lift himself off of her. She, in turn, tightens her arms and legs holding him in place. "Not yet. Please, don't leave me yet."

"I'm squishing you—"

"Never." She kisses his ear. "You will never be too much for me."

She feels his kiss, and he shudders in her arms. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that."

kpkpkpkp

The dawn comes too early for them. Katniss watches him dress, and she wonders if that will always be the case for them. "I can take you to the airport—"

"Dad wants to take me," his voice is muffled as he buttons his shorts. Next, his t-shirt is back in place then he turns to meet her worried gaze. "I know—"

"No, Peeta. You're probably right. You don't want your now ex-girlfriend-" her voice cracks on the last syllable and she is too tired to stop the tears that begin to run down her cheeks again. "Damn it," she cusses.

He is back on the bed, kissing her before she has a chance to do anything. His lips are barely there when he pulls away. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispers, "I'm not that strong. I can't walk away from you like I think I can. But I can't leave you behind, waiting for me. I won't do that to you- to us. You deserve so much more than waiting for me to finish med school. I love you, Kitten."

She soothes the waves away from his forehead then kisses it. "I love you Peeta Mellark. You are going to do so much good in the world. I know it doesn't matter, but I am so proud of you. I wish I had the right words—"

His lips find hers again. They both taste the saltiness of their tears, mingled in their sorrow at what they were having to do. This time, when they pull apart, they know that that was the final one.

His eyes don't leave hers as he grabs his shoes and walks to the door. Somehow, she keeps it together until he shuts the door behind him. The stairs creak as he walks down them, and in that moment, she knows that she needs to see him, taste him one more time.

She jumps up, wrapping her sheet around her. The door flies back and she runs down the stairs. The front door clicks behind him and she makes it down in time to jerk it back open. He stops, jaw dropping at the sight of her.

Her sob is loud in the dawn's early light. He catches her and holds her tight. She isn't sure how long they stand there, but she knows that she never wants to let him go. When he does back up a step, he clears his throat— she starts shaking her head and cries, "Please Peeta. Unless you are going to finally ask me to go to California with you—I can't. I just can't."

His mouth opens and shuts. Then he does it again. Finally, he chokes out, "I love you, Katniss." Then he turns on his heel and walks away from her. He doesn't look back until he is in his truck. He freezes, watching her as she sinks to the top step of her old wooden porch.

She wishes he'd come back to her, but instead he shifts the vehicle into reverse and backs out of her narrow driveway into the street. He pulls away from the curb and fades into sight.

But there she remains. Still wrapped up in her sheet, that's where her sister, Prim finds her. the younger one takes a long look at the elder and joins her on the step.

Silent tears have been running down her cheeks but it's not until her Little Duck wraps her arm around her shoulder that the sobs begin.

Kpkpkpkp

"Oh hell. He didn't ask you to go with him?" Johanna Mason, one of her oldest friends asks.

She shakes her head. "Nope. I really thought he would—" her words are cut off as Jo throws her arms around her neck. The uncharacteristic gentleness from her friend makes her tear up again.

"I am so sorry he did that to you. I have family in Oregon. They would be more than happy to go kick his butt for you."

Katniss' laugh is hoarse, "Oh, Jo. Just don't let them hurt his hands. He might decide to be a surgeon."

"I'll just tell them to take his knee out again." The friends chuckle as they pull away. Katniss looks at Jo again and the concern in her eyes makes her tears start anew.

"Oh, brainless," Jo murmurs then leads her to the old couch in the old farm house. Prim graduated high school in May, and Lily Everdeen packed up her things and moved to the gulf coast leaving the girls in the house their Grandfather Everdeen built. Jo leaves her on the couch and walks away. She returns quickly with the bottle of wine she had left the last time she was here. "Drink," Jo commands giving Katniss the bottle.

The old friends share the bottle. "He just walked away from me," she whispers as she leans towards Jo. Her head lands on Jo's shoulder. "I can't believe that he did that."

"I can't believe he didn't ask you to move."

"Maybe he was afraid that I'd expect him to marry me or something." She sniffs and wipes her nose. "I just wanted to see where this could go—you know?"

Jo pats her leg. "I do." She passes the wine to her and Katniss takes a long swallow. "Are you going to be ok?"

Katniss shrugs. "One day—"

"I have to go. Daddy needs me at the shop." Jo pauses, then hesitantly asks, "Now that you aren't going to California, what are you doing to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Job-wise."

Katniss' lips form a perfect O. "I don't know. Uncle Haymitch offered me a job. Third grade needs a teacher."

The front door slams shut, and Katniss doesn't even have to turn around to know who is standing behind them. "Hello, Prim."

Those same feet bring her around where she collapses in the chair across from them. "I have to tell you something."

Katniss rubs her forehead, willing the gathering pain to go away. "If it's bad news," she mutters, "I don't think I can handle it, right now."

"It's not. At least to me it's not." Prim inhales deeply, "I got accepted to the nursing program at ABTech."

"You did?" Katniss squeaks out. Her sister grins and bounces in the chair. "What about UNCA?"

"I'll get there. Right now, I just want to start helping people as soon as possible."

"I thought you were going to med school? Be a doctor and all that?" Johanna asks.

"I got a scholarship. I wasn't as lucky as Katniss, who got the scholarship to the university." Prim shrugs.

"Pish," Katniss scolds. "You go to school where you want to, do what you want to do." She pauses long enough to wipe her nose. "I'm proud of you baby-sis."

Jo offers the wine bottle to Prim and Prim takes it. Katniss manages a small smile as she takes a sip. Maybe everything will be ok after all.

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss starts teaching that August. Grateful to Uncle Haymitch, the principal of her little elementary school, for giving her the job, she soon becomes used to hearing little voices saying, "Miss Everdeen—Miss Everdeen."

Prim starts school, Johanna takes a job out of town and Katniss still cries herself to sleep every night. The weeks pass and the leaves begin to change color when Katniss wakes up one morning and barely makes it to the bathroom.

After she empties her stomach, she only has strength to call out for a still sleeping Prim who is only home because it's Saturday. After a long minute, her sister stumbles into the bathroom. She takes one look at Katniss, lying on the tile, and wets a washcloth.

The blessed coldness on her forehead helps Katniss come to her senses. "What did you eat?" Prim asks.

Katniss shakes her head, groaning at the sudden movement. "Nothing. I stayed home last night and fell asleep on the couch watching The Walking Dead."

"Can you get up?"

Katniss opens one eye to see her sister's hand extended. She takes it, and Prim helps her get to her feet. The sisters stumble to the bed, where Prim tucks Katniss back in. Prim then takes the washcloth and disappears back into the bathroom. Katniss can't keep her eyes open anymore, but sighs in relief when Prim washes her face. "Thank you," she whispers.

The bed sags, and she knows that Prim sat down beside her. "Can I ask you something?" Katniss nods. "When was your last period?"

That question makes Katniss move the cloth off of her eyes and stare at her. "What?"

"When was your last period?"

"Fuck," Katniss whispers. "I don't know."

"Are you?"

For the first time in her life, Katniss is truly speechless. Prim stands up and walks out to only return a moment later. She gives her a plastic wrapped stick. It takes her a moment to realize what it is. "Why do you have a pregnancy test?"

"They gave it to us in health. Go pee on it."

Katniss slowly gets up, but for some reason her legs don't want to work. "You know, I'm probably not. One of the kids stayed home yesterday from the stomach bug—"

"Go pee on the stick. Make sure that it is the stomach flu."

Katniss nods. "Alright. Ok. I'm about to take a pregnancy test."

Prim takes her hand and pulls her back up with her. "I'm here for you. Now, go!"

She goes, and it's a small miracle that she even hits it, but she does. Prim lays it on a paper towel and they watch it as a plus sign appears.

A sob escapes, and Prim catches her. Not letting her sister fall, Prim leads her to the bed. Katniss sinks down into the pillows. Tears leak down her face and her sister lays down beside her. Prim is quiet while Katniss cries. When she manages to breathe almost normal again, the question comes.

"What are you going to do?"

Katniss exhales a shuddering breath while her hand goes to cover where the baby would be. "I'm going to keep it."

Prim squeezes her hand. "Are you going to tell Peeta?"

"One day. Not today, probably not tomorrow, but one day—"

kpkpkpkp

The morning sickness eases up in the next couple of weeks and for a little while, Katniss lets herself become so busy, she doesn't give herself time to think. She did make the recommended OB visit and tried to hold her tears in as Dr. Cinna told her when the baby was due, when it was conceived, and when she will start feeling the butterfly kicks.

"Thank you, Dr. Cinna." She stands and turns to go.

"Katniss? Sit back down, will you?" She sinks back into the chair and he continues, "If I may be so bold—where is the father?"

"He's in California."

"Does he know that he's a father?"

Katniss shakes her head, and it's not until the gentleman in front of her hands her a Kleenex that she realizes that she's crying again. "You would figure that I would be all cried out by now," she admits through her tears.

"It's understandable dear. What are you going to do?"

Her sniff is loud in the room. Somehow, as she runs down the options that are open to her, only one makes sense. "I'm going to keep her—him—it. I'm keeping my baby."

Dr. Cinna stands and comes around his desk. He offers her his hand, and when she puts it in his, he pulls her to stand. He puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling in for a half hug as he says, "I've been your doctor ever since you were old enough to need me. I've been your friend even longer than that. I just want you to know that whatever you need from me, or even from Portia, we are here for you."

"Thank you," she whispers. After clearing her throat, she asks, "See you next month? That's when I come back, right?"

"Yes, Wiress will make the appointment." Katniss grabs her purse and turns to walk to the door. "Katniss?" she turns to meet her old friend's eyes again. "I know that you are healing your broken heart, but try to get some rest. I have a feeling this little one, will be a bigger blessing than you could ever imagine."

Her hand flutters to her stomach, willing to feel the new life stirring there. "I hope so, Dr. Cinna, I really do."

Kpkpkpkp

"No, try it again, Daisy. You carry the three, and then add—" what can only be a kick interrupts her. "Oh," she exhales, enjoying the flutters against her hand.

"What is it, Miss Everdeen?" The little girl asks.

In that moment, the knowing that life will indeed go on, gives her a new hope while scaring her to death at the same time. She pats Daisy on the back, and smiles, a real one for the first time in what feels like forever. "Hope, I feel hope."

Daisy smiles at her, then asks, "Then can I have some hope that I can add all these numbers?"

Katniss' chuckle makes the other students stop their work and look up. She stretches and says, "Let's hope for some math hope for all of us."

Kpkpkpkp

By the time the trees are bare, Katniss' baby bump is there for everyone to see. "I wish someone would have told me how impossible these kids were going to be before Thanksgiving break." Madge Undersee, one of the other teachers groans. "I didn't get a damn thing done today."

"I didn't either," Katniss agrees. Her hand covers the increasing flutters and she can't help but to smile. "I just don't know why, Haymitch called this meeting. I'm ready to go home."

Several of the other teachers sitting around them nod in agreement. "I guess I can't hope that he has a raise for us?" One of them asks.

"No, raises, but I got us a Christmas party booked down at one of the breweries," Haymitch grunts from the doorway. He walks on in, and stands in the front of the teachers' lounge. "One of the dad's offered it to us, along with some free beer."

Katniss laughs as the others cheer. She vaguely listens as he goes on. Before she knows it, everyone around her is standing. Madge lingers like she wants to say something. In spite of their rooms being beside one another—and graduating high school, Katniss has only talked to her a couple of times. She remembers that Madge's parents both died while they were in school.

"Hey, do you have some place to go for Thanksgiving?" Katniss asks.

Madge looks down, studying an invisible something on the floor. "No, not really."

"Well good. you are coming to my house. I'm not sure who will be there—" Her voice trails off as memories of last Thanksgiving run through her head. Peeta slicing the turkey while she finished up the gravy. Feeding each other pumpkin cheesecake. Licking the whipped cream off of Peeta.

Katniss blinks, snapping herself out of her daze. "Sorry," she breathes. Not wanting to draw attention to her hot cheeks that she knows are red, she coughs and then says, "But you are welcome to come over."

"Thank you, Katniss. I'll be there," Madge says with a curious smile.

kpkpkpkp-

"You forgot to set the timer, Prim!"

"Crap! What does the thermometer say?" Prim hollers from upstairs.

Katniss bends and opens the oven door. The buttery whiff of heat caresses her face. Instead of making her hungry, it makes her stomach lurch. She barely makes it to the sink where she empties her stomach of what little bit that was in there.

She grabs an ice pack and stumbles to the table. Sinking down into a chair, she rests her forehead on it while setting the ice pack on the back of her neck. Her eyes shut, willing her stomach to cooperate.

"Oh no. You can't be feeling sick, today?" Prim's voice startles her. She starts to nod, but even that hurts since now, her head is pounding. Her sister's hand rubs in between her shoulder blades, and she whispers, "Come on now, let's go upstairs."

Not moving, Katniss groans, "What about dinner?"

"I'll call Hazelle and Posey. They were coming early to help anyway, I'll just give them a heads up and see if they can come sooner."

They make it to Katniss' room. Prim helps her undress, at least down to her sleeping shirt and panties. When Katniss is curled up on her side, Prim replaces the ice pack, then tucks her in.

She hears her leave the room. Opening an eye slowly, Katniss says a grateful, "Thank you," To whatever prompted Prim to close the curtains. It doesn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

 _A ripple of pain grabs her swollen belly. A gasp is on her lips as she wraps her arms around herself. Perhaps if she can hang on to the babe still in there- the pain will stop._

 _The pain eases up, and Katniss breathes a heavy exhale. Taking another deep breath, she begins to look around. Immediately she knows that she's never been here before._

 _The trees blending into the shadows around her, makes the hair on her neck stand up. A feeling of overwhelming urgency washes over her, and she just knows that she needs to get out of there._

 _She puts her hand down on the damp ground, and she touches her dad's old bow. A small smile appears. "Thank goodness," she whispers. Before she can get up, another pain starts. She crosses her legs under her and begins to rock as the contraction wipes everything else away._

" _Not now, baby, please not now." It takes a little longer this time but when the pain stops, she stumbles to her feet. With the bow in her hand, and the quiver that appeared after she picked up the bow, she stumbles through the forest._

 _When the contraction starts again, she can't help but to sink to her knees. She begins to pant, trying to breathe through the cramp, but a shrill whistle rents the air. The woods fall silent._

 _There is a rustle to her right. She looks that way, trying to see something, but it's not until the sound gets close, that she realizes who is coming for her._

" _Peeta? What are you doing here?" She asks this version of Peeta. It's him, but then—something about him seems—off. Something deep inside tells her to get far away from him._

 _His eyes grow round at the sight of her. "I was at the airport—what are you doing here?"_

 _The cramp grows and she feels a rush of water in between her legs. "I think I'm having a baby—"_

 _A growl comes from her former lover. Her eyes meet his, and in an instant, they begin to glow bright red. He continues to growl as he comes closer to her. "You are having my baby you mutt! Keeping her from me! What in the hell do you think you are doing?"_

 _She shakes her head willing herself to wake up if this is indeed a dream, a horrid nightmare. "You don't want us. You left. You can't have her damn it!"_

 _He keeps on getting closer, as his features begin to change in the growing shadows of the woods. "Give her to me—give her to me—"_

"No, no, no! You can't have her Peeta!" Her scream wakes her up.

"Catnip?" Strong hands grip her shoulders and pulls her tight. With a sob, she grabs onto him tight.

"Gale! What are you doing here?" she asks, her voice muffled against his chest.

He leans away from her, but only so he can look at her. He takes her in, and when her old friend's gaze lingers on her stomach she wants to push him away. What she does do is tug up the covers to cover her. "I came in for Thanksgiving break. Mama said that you were pregnant. Is she right?"

Katniss hadn't felt ashamed of what happened until now. "I am," her voice is small in the silent room.

Gale swallows hard then runs his fingers through his hair. "What is Mellark going to do about it?"

Her chin lifts a notch. "Nothing. It's not his."

Gale's hoarse bark of laughter sounds evil and hurt at the same time. "Don't bullshit me, Katniss. What is he going to do about it?"

She wraps her arms protectively around her middle, right over the flutter kicks she's been feeling. "I'll take care of it. It's my life, my baby. Now stop giving me a hard time, Gale. You only get to come home once in a while from Harvard." His eyes give her a pained look, and she continues, "It's ok. We'll be ok."

"Yeah, that I don't doubt. Do you feel well enough to get dressed and come down to eat?" She can hear how weary he is.

"I'll be down in a minute." She waits for him to shut the door behind him before she stands up. It only takes her a moment to redress now that the nausea is gone. By the time she descends the stairs, she hears the deep baritone of her oldest friend and her new one.

"You do too know me! I was in freshman choir when you were a senior."

"You expect me, a senior, to pay attention to some freshman?" Gale's fake snootiness makes everyone laugh along with him. "Wait, were you the blonde who followed me around everywhere?"

Katniss comes around the corner and replies, "No you dork, that was Glimmer Roberson. She had big plans to marry you."

Hazelle snorts as she walks to the table carrying a big bowl of mashed potatoes. "Yeah, over my dead body, that slut would have married my Gale."

Everyone laughs as they take their seats. Katniss doesn't miss how Gale maneuvers to claim the seat by Madge. She also doesn't miss the way Madge looks at Gale when he's not looking.

She smiles and spreads the napkin in her lap. _At least someone will be happy if it can't be her._

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss walks into the grocery store, out of the cold. The last day of school before winter break and though she would like nothing better than to go home and sleep until New Year's—she could think of no better way than to avoid painful memories—she had to buy food. Prim is out of town, going skiing with a new boyfriend, Cato or something silly like that, and won't be back until Christmas Eve.

She pulls out a buggy, and heads for the fruits and veggies. Following her craving for oranges and mushrooms, she quickly grabs her quota and starts to move on. Before she can get too far, she hears a familiar shrill voice. Like a deer caught in headlights, she wants to run far away, but can't seem to move from her spot in front of the apples.

"Yes, my Peeta is still in California. He's driving me crazy because he can't seem to decide on a specialty."

Katniss can't quite make out what the other person says, but when Mrs. Mellark replies, "He'll be home for Christmas," Katniss steals a glance at her through her loose waves and jumps in shock when steely, ice blue eyes are staring back at her. "And he called last night to say that he's bringing home his new—" she pauses, and Katniss swears that a hateful smirk flashes before she softens her smile to fool whoever Mrs. Mellark is still talking to. "Fiancée."

She doesn't hear anything else as she grabs her purse and stumbles to the exit. Snowflakes land on her eyelashes as she walks carefully through the parking lot. She reaches her truck and hops in.

Her phone vibrates in the pocket of—she can't even do anything when realizes that she'd grabbed _his_ college wrestling hoodie that morning. It's not until a wet spot appears on the pocket—not wanting to think about the tears running down her cheeks—she digs her phone out.

Flipping past the email notification, she quickly finds his name. Her stomach rolls, dread making everything that she managed to keep down want to make a reappearance/see the light of day again.

"He needs to know anyway—" she whispers trying to calm her shaking. Her breath leaves her chest as she tries to inhale. With a glance at her screen, she sees where it says, ringing. She lifts the phone to her ear. Instead of him saying, hello, don't call me, or even fuck you—she hears, "This number is no longer in service—"

She moves it so she can see the screen again, and pushes the red button. This time, she dials the number he's had since he was sixteen and saved enough money to buy a phone and have his own plan.

"This number is—"

"What did he do," she sobs. Not sure what else to do—she gets on her Facebook. She types "Peeta Mellark" into the search bar, to only have it show a blank icon. Next, she opens up messenger and searches for him again.

Nothing.

Her key is in the ignition, and before she knows it, she's sitting in her driveway. Stumbling out, she makes it into the house. She makes it to the couch, before she collapses on it. Laying on her side, her head on the arm rest, she lets the tears and the sobs come.

Even the fluttering in her stomach is still for the first time today.

Kpkpkpkp-

"Katniss! Katniss wake up."

Her eyes flutter open. "Haymitch?"

"Good, my favorite niece and third grade teacher is alive." He sits down on the coffee table and gives her a glass of ice what she hopes is water. She scowls at him, accepting the glass anyway. "It's water." He glances at her stomach. "Can't be hurting my grand-nephew or niece."

Grateful, she begins to drink. The water decides to go the wrong way, and she begins to cough. He helps her to sit up and that helps a little. When she can breathe normal again, she says, "Thank you."

He nods. "What happened?"

"Nothing—"

"Look, your mom might be at the beach, living out her dream so I'm all you have left." His voice softens, "I know you didn't want to take the job, thought you were moving with that boy." He moves so he can sit beside her on the couch. Then, he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"

"Oh, Uncle—" she starts sobbing again. In that moment, she's reminded of why he's always been her favorite uncle. Starting at the beginning, she tells him everything.

When she is done, she feels strangely better. He pulls her close, and kisses her forehead then stands up. He offers her a hand, and he helps her up. "You know, it will all work out."

"It will? But how?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. It's a mystery. Now, go get some more rest, and I'll see you tonight."

Haymitch heads for the door. "Wait, what's tonight?"

"The teacher's party at the brewery. You need to come and get your bonus."

"Really?" She groans. All she wants to do is go sleep in her bed now.

"Really. See you later."

He turns to leave, and she grunts at him, "This bonus had better be worth it, old man!"

Kpkpkpkp-

Katniss smoothes the sweater dress over her hips after she slides out of her Jeep. After she shuts and locks the doors, she swallows hard as the wave of nausea washes over her. "I shouldn't have come tonight. I'll go in, get this so-called bonus, and hurry home," she mutters to no one in particular.

The parking lot looks full, it took a couple of minutes to find her parking spot and it's in the back. She hears some voices and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that she isn't the last teacher to arrive.

She lets them enter the building first, with them holding the door open for her. "Thank you," she whispers. Not really noticing her surroundings, she follows the others. They don't go far, but to the great room with the doors open wide.

A small smile lifts the corner of her lips and she goes to the bar. One of the bartenders lifts a brow in her direction, and she answers with, "A water please?"

"You don't want anything stronger?" the young man asks.

"No, not tonight. I'm driving and besides, I'm pregnant," she admits. When he grins at her, she relaxes a little bit. He's the first person that isn't in her close circle of friends that she's told.

He fills the glass with ice. "That's awesome. Congratulations!"

She takes a sip, and then says, "Thank you."

"I don't think the pregnant ones are supposed to be at the bar—" a familiar voice whispers in her ear.

She whirls around. "Hey! What are you doing here?" she looks past Gale's shoulder to the blonde behind him. With a raised brow and a knowing smile, she greets, "Hey Madge."

"Blonde invited me, and I was in town. Why are you at the bar?"

She holds up the glass. "Water. This nice gentleman here gave me water."

Madge and Gale order refills, and the friends head over to an empty corner. "Has Haymitch given out the bonuses yet?"

Madge shakes her head. "He said something about waiting for everyone to arrive before he did all that."

A guy wearing jeans and button-up shirt with the brewery's logo on it walks up to the three friends. Madge and Gale smile their thanks and reach for something that smells really bad to Katniss. She steps back to put her hand over her nose in an effort to block whatever that is that is making her stomach turn, when she glances up.

She inhales quickly, then starts to cough when she sees those same Carolina blue eyes, that she's been dreaming about, staring back. "Rye! What are you doing here?"

His eyes soften as he takes her in. "Hey, Katniss. Well," he mutters, shuffling his feet. "I took out a loan for way too much and now, I'm one of the owners."

"That's great," she answers wanting him to just go away. But something inside her wants to keep talking to him. "I remember how you, Peeta, and John Cartwright were always brewing something in the basement. I'm glad that something worked."

Rye nods, then Katniss feels his gaze take her in. She's glad now that the sweater dress is black and covers the tiny baby bump. Gale steps closer, but Rye doesn't move while Katniss tries not to cover her stomach like she wants to. She ends up doing it anyway in an effort to protect her little one. That movement makes Rye look at her even closer.

His eyes narrow and he hisses, "Are you?"

She shrugs and tries to appear nonchalant even though she wants to hide behind Gale. "Yes."

"Is it Peeta's?"

"You know what, Rye Mellark?" She asks through clenched teeth. "This is my baby, that's who it belongs to."

"You should tell him."

"I don't have anything to say to him," she bites back. "He doesn't want me, remember? I know he told you, he tells you everything." She turns away, dismissing Rye. "I don't feel so good. Bye Gale, bye Madge," she says to her friends, dismissing Rye. Gale scowls at Rye, while Madge looks like she wants to ask her a million questions, but instead gives her a little wave.

Katniss turns to go back towards the entrance, when someone grabs her elbow. She looks behind her and jerks her arm out of Rye's grip. He nods towards the back of the great room where other waiters and waitresses are walking in and out.

He turns away from her, and then looks back. When he sees that she's not following, he gives her the same sad eyes that Peeta would when he wanted her to do something she didn't want to do.

He mouths, "Please?" She rolls her eyes and follows him. He leads her towards the back of the room where she can hear the clanging of dishes and pots and pans. He turns and gives her a smile. "You did follow me." She shakes her head and takes a step away from him. "Katniss, please. Talk to me for a minute."

"Why?"

Rye's eyes blink in the dim light. "Just humor me, alright?" He doesn't wait for her to say or do anything to continue, "Look, he didn't tell me word for word what happened, but I have a good idea of what he said to you. I called him an idiot when he told me what he did." Katniss looks away from him, wanting to walk away, but unable to. "He's wanted to be a doctor ever since I can remember."

"Don't you think I knew that? I'm the one who filled out the applications for him to go to Southern Cal. I'm the one who found the scholarships so he wouldn't have to ask your bitch of a mother for any more money. Dumb, stupid me thought the dumb ass would have asked me to go with him," she growls through gritted teeth. "Are you done?"

"Are you going to tell Peeta that you're pregnant?"

"No, and neither are you."

"Katniss," he exhales her name in frustration. "What are you going to do now?"

"Now? you want to know what I'm going to do now? I'm going to go home so I can take off these stupid tights, watch the Walking Dead, and eat something that the baby wants." She steps closer to him, pointing him in the chest. "And you, you will keep your big mouth shut."

She turns and walks away. No one talks to her, each one too busy in their own conservations and holiday revelries to notice her as she slips by.

Kpkpkpkp

She tries not to think about anything but the fact that Negan is an ass and that Rick needs to man up. But it's not working.

She rubs her bump, and smiles when she feels the flutters. There is a knock on the door, making her jump. A quick glance at the clock tells her that it's almost eleven-thirty. She looks at the front door, and wonders if she can make it upstairs, when she hears, "Katniss. It's me, Rye. I know you're there, I can see you sitting on the couch."

It's not until he knocks again, that she stands up. When she reaches the door, she jerks it open. "What are you doing here?"

"It's almost midnight, why are you opening the door?"

"What do you want?" She replies, not bothering to answer his question.

"You didn't eat." He lifts up a white paper bag. "I brought you something."

"No, Rye," she says, "Go away, Rye," as she tries to close the door.

He stops the door with his hand. In his hand is the familiar white bag with black lettering. "There are cheese buns from the bakery."

Katniss lets the door swing open. She takes in Peeta's older brother. The same waves wave across his forehead, just a slightly darker blond. Her breath catches as she realizes that the same Carolina blue eyes are looking back at her. She shakes her head, and moans, "Rye. I just—can't. I told you to leave me alone."

"Mother kicked me out," his whisper is as harsh and cold as the December night air coming in. Without thinking, she grabs his arm and pulls him in. She doesn't stop as she pulls him over to the couch.

"She did what?"

Rye sinks down into the couch without waiting for an invite. "I told her."

Katniss sinks down beside him. He's scrubbing his hands through his waves, making them stand up. She's known Rye as long as she's known Peeta, which is about fifteen years at this point in time. "You told her what?"

He looks up at her. "That I was gay. I told her right after Peeta left, I've been sleeping at the brewery ever since."

"Oh, Rye," she whispers, and reaches out to rub his back. She's known deep down that he was. She figured everyone knew since she was able to figure it out. "I don't know what to say."

He shrugs, then settles against the cushions beside her. "I guess that's why I want to know the baby." His harsh chuckle sounds out of place among the Christmas decorations that Prim put up. If it had been left up to her- nothing would be in place. "There is no telling what Mother told Peeta or Bram. Neither one will call me back."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's what I think too. So, will you accept my offering of cheese buns?"

She nods and digs one of the bag. Before she sinks her teeth into the warm deliciousness, she asks, "How did you get these?"

"Haymitch, he ordered them." While she eats, Rye begins to talk. His soothing baritone, so much like his brother's, combined with just how _exhausted_ she's been lately makes her eyelids oh-so-heavy. She tries to keep them open but in matter of minutes loses the battle.

Kpkpkpkp

That Christmas at the Everdeen house is a strange gathering of people. Uncle Haymitch comes to hold down the couch where he sips his version of Christmas punch and fusses at the football game that's on. Madge is there, since her parents are long gone. Gale shows up with the rest of the Hawthorne's following close behind. Prim comes in with her new weird boyfriend Cato. Gale and his brothers along with Cato join Haymitch on the couch where they discuss the bowl games that will be taking place next week while the women gather in the kitchen.

Then there is Katniss with a baby belly that is really starting to show.

They are setting up the last of the dinner when there is a knock on the door. Primrose shoots Katniss a questioning look. The older sister shrugs and goes to the door. The crowd behind her quiets down while she opens the door.

For a moment, all Katniss sees is the blond waves that the frigid wind is blowing. Her heart lodges itself in her throat and words, the words she's wanted to say for so long can't come out. The figure straightens itself out, and her stomach drops when she realizes that the wrong Mellark brother is huddled against the wind on her front porch.

She scowls in an effort to hide the disappointment making her stomach churn. "Get out of the cold, you dork," she scolds, holding the door for him.

He gives her a weaker version of the trademark smile the three Mellark boys all share as he walks in. Everyone is silent and Katniss does the only thing she knows how. "Look, it's not what you think. He told his mom a big secret—"

Rye shrugs. "I told her that I'm gay."

Pity shows up on Prim and Hazelle's faces, while Madge's brows furrow in anger. The rest of them continue listening to Katniss. "So, he had nowhere else to go except an empty brewery, so he came here."

Rye holds up two boxes Katniss didn't notice. "I even brought a red velvet cake and a pecan pie."

"Well then, let the boy come in and get warm," Haymitch grunts. He pats the empty chair beside him. "Come sit, the game is still on."

"It's time to eat, Haymitch," Hazelle corrects, "Everyone go wash." She waits for the guys to disappear down the hall, before she turns to Katniss. "Are you ok, with him being here?"

Katniss shrugs. "Yeah. It's not like he's talking to his family. They won't even answer his calls, or texts. I'm not sure what the witch is telling Peeta, but you know it's about me."

Kpkpkpkp-

"Mom, where's Rye?" Peeta asks. He just got home the day before and no one, Dad, Bram, or Mother has mentioned the other Mellark. He noticed right away as he was putting his own clothes away that Rye's were still hanging up in the same spot they always did.

Mrs. Mellark- Tiffany to the ones who know her well- smirks at the pasta shelf in her pantry. She checks her face in the little mirror she keeps in there, and tries to look sad. Which is a little hard when everything she worked so hard for is finally falling into place.

She turns and walks out of the pantry to see her youngest now sitting at the high counter. Peeta came in last night with dark circles under those stupid Mellark eyes- why didn't she marry Bruce Cartwright like he begged her to? _He's jet lagged is all. And he better be studying, especially after Graham took out that second mortgage on the bakery._

"Oh Peeta," Peeta's brows arch at the saccharin dipped voice. "I have some news."

He ducks his head, his stomach churning at her words. He's had a constant stomach ache since he left at the end of July.

And he thinks- and dreams about her constantly.

He hears her sing song voice, the same one that used to call the birds when they would go four wheeling in her dad's old truck up and down Onion Mountain. He misses the way her silver eyes would meet his, the way they would crinkle at the corners when she smiled. He closes his eyes and remembers the last dance they went to—

"Peeta! Listen to me damn it!"

His eyes fly open at her screech, and he cringes out of old habits that even after all this time, are not forgotten easily. "What Mother?"

Her eyes, strange dark eyes that always scared him, narrow in anger. "I said that bitch is now dating your brother. You can probably find him over at the Everdeen house."

After all these years of trying to forget the influence she had on him, his mother who was supposed to be sweet and loving. Kind and forgiving. Cheerful and patient. Who instead, became the voice in his head that always makes him doubt, - and even hate the life he'd been given. Content to find his refuge in the arms of his Katniss— anger washes over him-

"What do you mean, she's dating Rye?" He says through gritted teeth.

She, that witch as his—was she still his—Katniss used to say, leans against the counter, and that same smirk that she always gave him instead of a real smile makes her lips curl up. "Go ahead. You can use my car since your truck is in California. See if they are there."

More for wanting to leave this house and never come back again, ever, he grabs the keys off the tile counter top. Thankfully, she doesn't say anything as he stomps out of the house. Without really thinking, he is soon on the way to her house.

He drives down her street, some drives crowded from the Christmas gatherings, some are empty. When he spots her old farmhouse, everything else is forgotten as his heart speeds up wanting to see her, touch her, taste her.

All that changes when he sees his brother's green Nissan among the other vehicles. The cozy feelings turn to ice in his veins, and a flash of white hot anger explodes in his head. He stops in the middle of the road unable to do anything else.

The door opens and all of his decisions are taken from him the moment he sees Rye, followed closely by _her_ step out onto the wide country porch, the same one where she, the love of his life ran after him, wrapped in nothing but a sheet for one last kiss.

The sound of his mother's car door slamming echoes in the chilly evening. The two of them—how can they—how can she, that bitch be right? Looking up at him, the same expression on their faces as the deer he used to see nightly when he would be returning home late.

Peeta manages to choke out a ragged, "What?" Before Rye joins him in the road. His brother lifts up his arms with the same easy smile they share—when Peeta is backing up. "No—what the fuck are you doing here? With her?"

Rye freezes and throws up his hands in easy surrender. He glances at Katniss—Peeta wants to rip his eyes out for even daring to look at her—then looks back at Peeta. "It's not—"

Thwack! Echoes across the neighborhood as his fist makes contact with his brother's jaw. "Peeta!" Cries that sweet voice that he dreams about every night.

He makes eye contact with her, and she freezes where she is, halfway across her yard. Rye stumbles somewhere behind him as Katniss' eyes widen and if he's not mistaken—is her lip quivering? It must be because of the winter night. He shrugs off whatever feelings he may still have for her, and grunts, "You two can have one another."

"Peeta!"

Her cry stops him just like it did that hot summer day. His eyes clench closed as his heart continues to break. Still hungry for anything—the sight, hearing her voice, his nostrils flare trying to catch a whiff of _her—_ he turns around anyway.

Her hair hangs loose down her back—it looks so much longer than it did on that last July morning—those eyes that always arrested him—those hands that still hold his heart—he stumbles catching himself before he takes those final steps to be back in her arms again—

"Peet—it's not what it looks like—"

Still watching her face, he looks for something, not sure what when Rye says those words. He wants to give in—reach for those same arms that he longs for—

" _She's dating Rye—"_ echoes in his head and stops him in his tracks.

"Is it true?" He asks whoever will answer him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Rye give Katniss a look that he can't decipher. He wants to rip his brother apart when she bites her lower lips like she does when she's nervous and shakes her head once.

"You bitch! She was right about you after all," he sneers. Instead of narrowing in anger like he expects, Katniss blinks fast like she's going to cry. And for what? For breaking his heart?

"Peeta!" Rye has his arm again, and Peeta shoves him. Rye trips and falls on the snow-covered ground.

"You," He screams at Rye, "Don't ever talk to me again." He glares at Katniss. "I guess one Mellark is as good as another? You two can have each other for all I care."

He throws himself into the car and the loud squeal of the tires skidding on the wet pavement resonate through the neighborhood.

Kpkpkpkp

"You need to eat," Prim murmurs. The light from the hallway behind Prim only adds to the headache she's had for three days. Or has it been longer?

The baby kicks reminding her that she needs to sit up and accept what Prim is bringing. A tray is set down in her lap, and Katniss picks up the spoon. She dips it into the bowl, and brings it to her mouth. The stew has no taste, nothing has since the night of the incident.

The bed dips as Prim sits down on the edge. Katniss blinks as she focuses on her, but the shadows from the snowstorm raging outside keep the natural light at bay. "Turn on the lamp, please," she whispers, her voice rough from disuse.

The light is soft, and much more welcome than the light in the hallway. She feeds herself another spoonful of stew. "Rye is still here. Is that ok?" Prim asks. "He said that he has nowhere else to go. He won't talk about it, but I don't think the brewery is making enough yet to pay for him an apartment."

She nods, not really able to do anything else. She wouldn't make him go back to that mess at home.

"I know you love him, or did at one time, and I know that he is the father of my sweet little niece or nephew but I don't think Peeta Mellark deserves either one of you."

Tears, those damn tears gather. You would think after crying for three days, there wouldn't be any left. As usual, Katniss is wrong about something else. "He doesn't."

Prim grabs her hand. "He doesn't what?"

"Deserve me, or the baby." She clears her throat, "He can go to hell for all I care."

"I hate them all," comes from the doorway.

"Oh, Rye," she sobs.

He comes into the room and pulls up the chair that sits in the corner. "I'm glad that you're awake." She shrugs, and his chuckle sounds strange to her. "Eat, Everdeen." She gets another spoonful. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"It's not like you can go sleep on the streets," Prim replies.

Katniss swallows. "Yeah, you're welcome as long as you need a place."

"It won't be long, the brewery is picking up, and I can start paying myself soon." Katniss manages a weary smile, while Rye and Prim chuckle. When they are quiet, she can feel Rye's gaze on her. "Are you alright?"

She ducks her head, at that moment preferring to fish a piece of carrot out of her bowl instead of meeting their gaze. "Yeah, I will be."

"Hey, I guess it's up to me and Prim to take care of you and Little Bit."

She looks up to meet the eyes of her sister, and her baby's uncle. In that moment, while she doesn't feel better since her heart is broken into a million pieces, it does feel good to know that they will be here if she needs them.

Kpkpkpkp

"Crap," she whispers. She's been crampy all day, but it's only January. While Dr. Cinna and the baby books say now is about the right time for Braxton-hicks, she is certain that blood in her panties shouldn't be there.

She fumbles in her pocket and pulls out her cell. Since she is in the middle of her school day, there is no one else to call but Mrs. Corbin, the secretary that was here when she went to school.

"North Ridge Elementary School, how may I direct your call?"

"Mrs. Corbin, it's Katniss Everdeen."

"Katniss? Why ever are you calling me?" Her gasp is loud and sudden concern makes her voice rushed as she breathes, "What's wrong dear?"

"I'm in the teacher's bathroom—and I think something is terribly wrong—"

Mrs. Corbin says something but Katniss doesn't hear her for the sudden wave of dizziness that washes over her. She reaches for the stall wall, but instead black dots dance before her as she sinks onto the floor.

kpkpkpkp

"Katniss? Honey, I need you to wake up now," A familiar gentle voice reaches her. Her eyes flitter open and while it takes a moment for the rest of the room to come into focus, she does recognize Dr. Cinna standing over her. "There you are. What happened?"

She quickly looks around and with the white sterilized walls and the antiseptic smell, she moans. "Are we at the hospital?"

"We are. The school called 911 when you wouldn't wake up. What happened?"

"I've been feeling crampy all day, when I went to the bathroom, there was blood—"

"That's what they told me. The baby is alright. I went on ahead and did an ultrasound. She looks perfect and everything—"

"She?" Katniss interrupts, grabbing onto his arm.

"She, yes, you are having a girl. Are you ok—"

She wipes her nose as more tears begin. "It seems like all I do anymore is cry. I'm sorry Dr. Cinna."

His brow rises to his hairline. "Now tell me, what really happened?

Once she starts, it surprises her how quickly the words come tumbling out. He hands her a tissue, and she wipes her eyes. "I want you to stay overnight so I can push fluids. While she is doing fine, the amniotic fluid was low. When you are released tomorrow, I want you to go home, get in the bed, and stay there. You can get up to go to the bathroom and shower. And to come see me again in a week. If anything feels off between now and then, I want you to come back here immediately. Do you understand me?"

She nods as a nurse comes in. "Thank you, Doc."

He nods. "Feel better Everdeen. You have a beautiful baby girl coming. You don't have time for all this."

Kpkpkpkp

"You know, whoever ends up with you, is going to be a lucky man."

He finishes fluffing the pillow, then settles it behind her while chuckling, "You're just saying that because I make you stew whenever you want it."

Her breath is harsh, as she tries not to cry—again. "Hey, hey—no more tears. You have to think of Little Bit, ok?" Rye's reassuring voice makes her want to cry even more. She's been on bedrest for two weeks now, and while she's not spotting anymore, Dr. Cinna wants to her to stay put for now.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I know you don't have to do this—"

He sits down on the bed beside her. "Katniss, hush. This little baby, and you need me right now. There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

"I'm glad you're here, then. How was work?" She asks before she gets another bite.

He shrugs. "I made some phone calls, counted bottles, stuff like that. What did you do today?"

"You know, I knitted a quilt and all that." Rye rolls his eyes at her and she shakes her head, willing herself to feel better. She sits her spoon down, unable to eat anymore.

"You need to eat," he encourages.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"But I made chocolate cake."

"Oh Rye—" her voice cracks, "I just—what is he thinking? Has he called? What happened?"

He takes the tray from her, and then crawls up on the bed beside her. She leans into him, and he wraps his arm around her. "You know, when we were little, he would come home from school talking about you. Even from kindergarten, he would tell me about how you would sing to him during recess. I didn't think anything of it until he started telling Dad. Then Dad asked him one day what your name was, and Mom overheard it."

Sudden nerves for her little five-year-old Peeta makes her shake. "What did she do?"

"First, she beat Peeta with a wooden spoon. He was sick with the "flu" for a week after that. I dragged him upstairs and helped him into a cold shower. Bram came running up as soon as he got home. Mother destroyed the kitchen, and gave Dad two black eyes."

Her stomach rolls, threatening to make the stew show back up. "But—why?"

"Your mom. Dad still had a torch for her, and Mother never forgave him."

"I knew they went out, I never knew that. That's awful. No one ever guessed—"

"No, abuse victims learn from the others in their family how to deal and how to hide the signs. Honestly, Mother must have told him a whopper of a lie for him to act this way. Which is sort of surprising, he knows not to listen to her."

They fall silent, the only sound is Katniss sniffing. "I remember one time in elementary school when Peeta came to school with a black eye. He said that you gave it to him, but I know that you didn't."

"No, I didn't give him that. There was a bake sale or something like that— "

Awareness washes over her. "The bake sale?" Her voice cracks, "That bake sale, it was for me."

"What?" He whispers.

"It was right after Daddy died. The school, Mr. Plutarch found out that mama wasn't doing well, so they organized a bake sale."

Rye runs his free hand through his waves. "I'll be damned. Peeta was caught getting the stale bread and the cupcakes Mother was going to throw out."

"Damn it," she swears as her throat thickens. She sniffs again, "He was always looking out for me."

He squeezes her shoulder. "It will all work out."

"How do you know?"

"Because if he doesn't straighten out, I'm his brother, and I'll kick his ass." Their chuckles feel almost foreign in this space.

She allows herself to snuggle into his embrace and for the first time, in a while, she feels loved.

Kpkpkpkp

"You're dilated, but not in labor."

Katniss picks her head up off the exam table to scowl at Dr. Cinna. "What? Is that possible?"

He stands up, pats her on the knee and tugs the sheet in between her legs. Extending a hand, she takes it, and he helps her to sit up. "It's very possible. She will get here when she gets here. You can go home, and drink lots of water and walk."

She glances out the window behind him. "It's snowing!"

The doctor's eyes widen. "Well, I'll be damned. An April snowstorm. Do you want me to admit you?"

"What?" Her voice doing the weird squeaky thing it does when she gets really, really nervous. "I just want to go home."

He picks up her chart and flips through some of the pages. "I can break your water here, and send you on to the hospital. She'll be here by in the morning."

Her heart sinks, and for one foolish second, she hopes and wishes that Peeta could be here. But with a shattering breath, she shakes her head. "I want to go home. I'll go to the hospital if contractions start."

Cinna stops and she can feel him studying her. She knows he's worried about her, and every time she's been here, he's made his feelings known. "Do you have a four-wheel drive?"

"My Jeep."

With a weary exhale, he closes her chart. "The minute the contractions—"

"Thank you, Cinna."

"I want you back here on Monday, bright and early. Do you understand me?"

"I do."

"Have a good weekend," he sings over his shoulder as he heads for the door. He pauses and meets her eyes. "Get plenty of rest. And drink lots and of lots of water."

"Yes, sir."

Kpkpkpkp

"Your cooking gets better and better, Rye."

He smirks. "Why, thank you Prim. I think you like me cooking for you so you can take your boyfriend upstairs to make out instead of going out."

Katniss smiles at her sister who's mouth falls open and Cato who grins like the cat who just ate the canary. "Rye Mellark!" She sputters out when she can talk again. "Let me tell you something—" she says as he follows him into the kitchen.

"Those two fight like brother and sister," Cato says as he starts to pick up their plates. The blue and blond-haired guy that Prim brought home months ago turned out to be a pretty nice guy. But Katniss continues to sit, as a weird pain travels across her bulging stomach.

He turns to walk past her into the kitchen. "Hey, Cato?" she asks, choosing to ignore what could only be a Braxton hick's contraction. He stops and glances back at her. "Thank you."

His features soften then his brows knit in question. "Thank you?"

"For loving her," she whispers. "If you ever hurt her—"

He glances at her tummy then back at her eyes. His eyes soften as understanding sinks in. "I'll never hurt her." A goofy smile curls his lips. "In fact—"

He's unable to finish because Prim comes barreling out of the kitchen followed by Rye. Their laughter dies down as they look from Cato to Katniss then back to Cato. Katniss smiles and Cato steals a kiss from Prim.

Katniss meets Rye's gaze and rolls her eyes. His chuckle makes her smile bigger. She starts to scoot back from the table but her chair gets caught on that piece of hardwood she's always meant to sand down. She grunts in frustration, her swollen stomach making it nearly impossible to stand by herself.

Rye grins at her frustration and heads her way. As soon as he frees her from the bind she's in, and she's on her feet, another cramp makes her stomach tighten. She exhales loudly, making Rye's hand tighten on her elbow and Prim shoot her a look.

Katniss opens her mouth to say something, when she feels wet down there.

She can feel her cheeks heating up. She knew she had to go to the bathroom—" Katniss?" Prim interrupts her thoughts. "Did your water just break?"

"Oh, that makes sense-" she breathes as relief that she didn't just—" What?"

"Your water. Just broke." Prim breaks out into a wide grin. "She's on the way!"

"I'll get the car!" Rye calls out.

"Where's the bag?" Cato answers.

"You help her," Prim orders Cato, the nurse in her already taking command. "And I'll go grab it."

"My bag is in my Jeep. I just need my pillow. Is it still snowing?" Katniss asks as she rambles.

Cato walks to the front door, and opens it. His low whistle is loud in the quiet house. "Shit," he swears then shouts, "Rye! Come here!"

Katniss doesn't even pay the guys any attention as she heads for the bathroom. Prim stops her. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Let me get you a change of clothes?"

"That would be amazing—" She stops talking as another contraction steals her breath. When she can inhale, she tries to do the deep breaths she learned in her childbirth class.

Prim grabs her hand, and then starts rubbing her shoulder as Katniss leans into her, resting her head on her sister's shoulder. the sisters breathe together at the end. Prim waits for her to lift her head again before she asks, "Alright now?"

Katniss nods and tries not to wish for Peeta.

"Go on to the bathroom, and I'll get you something more comfortable."

"Bring the nightgown on the bed?"

Prim's brow raises to her hairline. "The nightgown? What nightgown?"

"I'm birthing this baby. I'm going to be comfortable, damn it."

Prim smiles and shakes her head as she turns away. She glances at her sister and whispers, "Are you ok?"

She shakes her head. "He should be here damn it," she hisses.

"Do you want me to call him?"

"No—" she murmurs. The guys hear her, and of course they come over. The wrong blond head appears in her view. The hair, the same stupid eyes makes her heart hurt too much as another contraction ripples across her abdomen stealing her breath and distracting her from her heartbreak.

Prim grabs one hand, and Rye, sweet, kind Rye grabs her other one. When there is air in her lungs again, she looks at her companions. "I think we need to get to the hospital."

"We have time for you to change. Rye, Cato? Go get the Jeep ready?" Prim orders.

Wanting to help, but too nervous to stay, they run to do Prim's bidding. Katniss goes into the downstairs bathroom and takes off her wet clothes. Curious about what's happening, she feels in between her legs and her hand comes away a little slimy. "This has to be the amniotic fluid?" She asks herself.

The doorknob rattles, and she opens the door. Prim sticks her arm through with the gown in her hand. "You can come in."

Prim's face appears around the door. Without a word, she unfolds the fabric and helps Katniss to put it on. A simple gown that reminded Katniss of something their Nana would have worn- just a lot shorter when it stops above her knee.

Katniss washes her hands, while Prim picks up the clothes she just took off. "Hmmm—" she grunts as another contraction, this one a little more painful than the last one, hits. She vaguely feels someone, who could only be Prim rubbing her back.

"We need to go."

Katniss lifts her head to ask, "What?"

"Your contractions are five minutes apart, lasting for five minutes. Someone wants to come meet her Aunt Prim."

Content to let Prim take care of her, she lets her sister lead her out. Cato comes walking back in. When Prim asks, "What's wrong, Honey?" Katniss looks up to see very nervous looking blonds.

"There is about a foot of snow on the ground," Cato answers.

Katniss' heart sinks. Prim says, "You've got to be kidding me! Snow? It's April!"

Rye comes in behind Cato. "I don't think we can get out."

Katniss ducks her head, more tears gathering in her eyes. "Hey, Sis!" Prim coos. When Katniss meets her eyes, her sister smiles. "Let me make some phone calls. Why don't you," she turns to find Rye and she beckons him to come closer. When he closes the distance between them, Prim moves and puts Rye's arm in the way so Katniss can grab ahold of him. Prim whispers, "Keep her walking."

They don't even make it two steps when another contraction starts. This one is much, much stronger than the others and Katniss has to stop so she can bend over and breathe. Someone, who could only be Rye, starts rubbing her back. When she can straighten back up, Prim is standing before her.

If Katniss had been anyone but her sister, she would have missed the signs. How her breath is heavy, like she's been running. How she bites her lip, just like she does. "What's wrong?"

"Do you feel like trying to make it to the hospital?"

"I think I'd rather be there? Wouldn't you?" Katniss asks.

Prim blinks and lifts the phone that Katniss didn't see to her ear again. "The roads are ok?" Katniss can hear someone on the other end, but can't make out who is it. "Ok, we are leaving now, once I get her in the Jeep. You'll follow? Thanks Darius." Prim hangs up. "Ok, let's go. Cato, you drive your truck, Rye you're driving the Jeep."

Katniss manages to make it to the Jeep before another pain makes her stomach tighten. Prim reaches for her hand as Rye eases out of the driveway. Katniss waves her away. Her eyes close as she focuses on her breaths. She can hear what Prim and Rye are saying, but can't make out the words as she tries to will away the pain. "Are we there yet? I need to walk—" she grunts as she shifts in her seat trying to do something to make the pressure ease a little.

"We're almost there, Katniss," comes from the front seat.

"That's good," she whispers. She inhales quietly, letting the moment with no pain wash over her. A glance out the window tells her that it's still snowing. In that moment of the snow-covered lawns passing by, when the world looks clean again, free of its sin, she wonders if she should call Peeta.

Before she allows herself to think too much, another pain shoots across her. She moans, "Are we there yet?"

"We are. Rye park there in emergency and I'll run in to get a wheelchair," Prim says as the Jeep comes to a stop. She jumps out even before it comes to a complete stop, the frigid air hitting Katniss in the face.

Rye turns around, and concern makes his eyes seem bigger in the shadows. "Katniss—"

Her exhale is heavy. "Rye, this hurts—"

The door opens and he disappears from her line of sight. Her door eases open and he's there. She breathes with the pain and tries not to think about the other blond who should be here instead.

The need to move overrides everything else as she moans, "Help me?"

He offers her his hands and with his assistance, she is able to clamber out of the SUV. She smiles as the pain lessens and looks up at Rye. "Thank you. That feels much better."

"Let's get you inside—" his nerves making his voice higher.

Running footsteps sound behind them, and they both look behind Rye. Katniss smiles as Rye's tense face relaxes as Cato runs up. "Hey, man. Do you want me to move the Jeep and you take her inside?"

Rye nods, and Katniss answers, "Bring my bag and the pillow, please?" Cato nods but before he moves the vehicle, he offers her his arm. With a hand on each of the guys, they help Katniss into the hospital.

Kpkpkpkp make this Portia? She's the midwife?

"3-2-1, breathe Katniss," the red-haired nurse encourages Katniss.

"Is it too late to get the epidural?" Katniss mutters.

"You're past seven centimeters. Way too late big sis." Prim leans over the bed. "Do you want to get up?"

Katniss looks at the nurse who shrugs. It's three a.m. and it's quiet on the delivery floor. "Can I?"

The nurse- who Katniss is sure Prim called Sherry- asks, "Can I check you?"

Katniss nods and waits as she puts a glove on and moves to the end of the bed. Prim, naturally moves too, and by the way her sister's eyes widen, she knows that she's not going to be able to get up anytime soon. "Is it time?" she asks.

Prim nods. "I can see her head." The needle on the monitor speeds up signaling another contraction starting.

Katniss exhales, "Go get Rye."

Prim nods, and trots to the door, as Katniss closes her eyes in an effort to control the waves of pain. The red-haired nurse pats her knee, and says, "Push, Katniss. Let's get this baby out."

Chin to chest, Katniss pushes with everything she has. When the contraction ends, she opens her eyes to see Prim, Rye and Cato standing around her. Granted the men look like they would rather be anywhere else but she's still glad to see them. "Rye?" He steps closer and she reaches for his hand. "Call him?" She chokes out past the new tears that are gathering in her eyes. "I want him-"

Rye wipes the tears from his own eyes and reaches for his phone. Another contraction starts, distracting Katniss from what else may be happening in the room. The stretch she feels is even greater than the pain of the contractions as she pushes.

Instead of easing up like the other labor pains, this one keeps going. With a gasp, Katniss tucks her chin to her chest, and somewhere, dimly she hears someone encouraging her as she pushes. "Breathe, Sissy," Prim's voice somehow reaches her through the endorphin induced haze surrounding her brain. She gasps, and pushes again. "I can see her head!" Prim gushes, "Come on, Katniss."

Someone grabs her other hand and Katniss looks up to see Rye standing there. "You're doing a great job."

"Her head's out," the nurse says.

Someone opens the door, and Dr. Cinna appears in front of Katniss. "You didn't want to wait on me?"

She releases the breath she was holding and inhales deeply. "It's not me, that little girl has to come out."

Dr. Cinna looks down as he pulls on some gloves. He pats her leg and puts her in the stirrups that seems to have magically appeared. Prim helps him with the other one and the stretch actually feel kind of good.

Rye's grip loosens and he opens his mouth. Katniss says instead, "Mellark, damn it. Don't you even think about leaving me now. Just stay up here and you don't have to see anything you don't want-" her words are interrupted as another contraction starts.

Dr. Cinna sits down and smiles. "Come on now, Katniss. Let's meet your daughter."

With a deep breath, she pushes. Everything else fades away as she does. There is a burning- "Ahhh—" she exhales as Dr. Cinna does something—Rye winces and Prim says, "He's getting her shoulders out—" she pauses as Katniss grits her teeth from the pain.

Suddenly, she can breathe again as Dr. Cinna stands. She blinks trying to focus then that wet, blue thing that was in his arms is on her. Letting go of their hands, she catches— _her._

Swollen eyes squint up at her as tears, happy tears for once gather in hers. "Hey you," she whispers as others continue to rub the little one on her chest. Someone above her suctions out her baby's nose and mouth, and finally, a cry escapes from her sweet lips. Katniss answers, "I've waited for so very long to meet you." She pulls her up so she can kiss her forehead. The thin kitten-like cries grow quiet as Katniss snuggles her.

"Who do you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Cinna asks, interrupting Katniss' inspection.

She looks up to meet Rye's eyes. "Rye can do it."

Tears well up in his as the red headed nurse hands him the scissors. With a shaky hand, the cord is cut, Katniss puts her baby to her breast and Dr. Cinna and the nurse begin to clean up.

"What's her name, Katniss?" Prim asks.

Unable to take her eyes off of the bundle in her arms, she answers, "Penelope Elyssa Everdeen—" she ignores the strange cough that comes from Rye's direction. "And we shall call her Poppy."

Kpkpkpkp

"It's ok if you put her down," Prim chuckles.

Katniss, still unable to stop looking at her Poppy, says, "No, I want to hold her just a little bit longer."

A knock on the door distracts Katniss long enough to look up while Prim says, "Come in."

Rye peeks around the corner and gives her a shy smile. "Hey," Katniss says, "Come look."

He comes around the corner of the bed, eyes wide on his new niece. Katniss pulls the blanket away from her face so he can see her better. He clears his throat, and says, "She's beautiful, Katniss."

"I think so." Prim and Rye chuckle along with her. He offers her the flowers in his hand that she honestly didn't notice. "Thank you, Rye."

"Sit, sit," Prim ushers him into the seat under the window.

"Do you want to hold her?" Katniss asks.

"You mean you are letting go of her?" Prim says, mock shock making her eyes wide.

Katniss sticks out her tongue at her sister but Rye shakes his head. "I'll wait until she can hold her own head up and stuff."

Prim pops back up and slides a hand under Poppy's bottom and the other under her head. "If he doesn't want to hold her, I will," she announces as she finds her seat again.

Rye admires the bundle in Prim's arm, and Katniss lets her eyes drift shut. It only feels like a moment that she allows herself to doze when Rye is nudging her. "Katniss? I think Poppy is hungry."

Her eyes snap open and she glances at the clock. "An hour? I slept for an hour?"

"Well, more like you passed out for an hour." Rye bounces Poppy shifting from one foot to the other. "She's nuzzling me and keeps on putting her hands in her mouth. That means she's hungry, right?"

"What?" she whispers then remembers something from the lactation class she took two months ago. "Yeah—" she says as he hands the baby to her. Not even realizing what she's doing, she kisses Poppy, who nuzzles her back. "I know, you need me." She looks around the bed, momentarily lost.

Rye must have been paying more attention than she thought. He grabs an extra pillow at the end of the bed, and lays it in her lap. He shrugs. "When Bram and Delly had their kid, I was there at first too. Delly always nursed this way."

He helps her to lay the baby down. When Poppy is on the pillow, she lets out a pitiful little mew cry. Katniss moves her gown out of the way, and offers Poppy her nipple. It takes her a minute, but she finally latches on. Katniss scowls as a weird sensation pulls on her breast. "I hope that's what I think it is," she mutters.

Rye claims the chair closest to the head of the bed, but watches the silent picture on the TV instead of meeting her eyes. He waits until she moves Poppy to her other breast before she says, "I tried calling Peeta like you wanted me to. His number is still disconnected. So, I called Dad. He didn't answer. Then I tried Bram. Nope, nothing." he looks at her, sorrow making his eyes sad. "Do you want me to go by the bakery?"

"I don't know, Rye." She murmurs watching her Little Bit nurse. "I just don't know." She watches the baby nurse, and mutters, "We'll get in touch with him soon, just not sure when."


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! What a reaction!

When I first started writing this, there was a meme going around on FB that said, "your voice becomes your child's inner one-" or something like that. Well picture now, a modern, very Mrs. Mellark being Mrs. Mellark. Then that voice is what Peeta hears. This is what he hears when he's doing everything from deciding what to eat to where to go to school. And deep down, stuff about his relationship with our wonderful, Ms. Everdeen. So no, he didn't ask her to go to California with him. He didn't think she would have went. And our Katniss, unsure at 18 on how to ask for what she needs, didn't ask. And too, when I went away to school, I had a boyfriend break up with me, so "I could focus on school," instead of what he was doing five hours away... so it's this same Mrs. Mellark who kicked out Rye when he told her that he is gay. It's this same Mrs. Mellark who tells Peeta that, "you need a Cali number and just use your school email. oh and that stupid FB? Yeah you don't need that distracting you-"

I can just imagine what she told Mr. Mellark...

I hope that cleared up some of what you were wondering about. As usual, feel free to ask... I don't mind. I need to thank the many who helped me with this. The nurses are real friends of mine, who don't question me when I message them to ask about breaking arms... thank you to cole and notanislander! And to sohypothetically for ms2sl!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Poppy!" Katniss calls, "where are you?"

"I here, Mommy." The four-year-old throws her stuffed wolf, Luna, on the bed, then scrambles up too. "I ready to go see Aunt Primmy and Unc' Cato and Unc' Rye."

Katniss smiles at her daughter. She is the light of her life and the reason her heart beats. She definitely got the best part of the Mellarks. "Well I'm not quite ready, and neither are you. Did you pack some underwear?"

"In the camper-van, Mommy. Do you have some panties?"

"You went out to the camper all by yourself?"

"Buttercup was with me."

Katniss shakes her head, and is grateful that at least the RV is in the backyard, the fenced in backyard. "Baby, you can't go outside without telling me, alright? Remember we talked about that?"

"But you's busy, Mommy." She reaches into the laundry basket, and pulls out a washcloth.

The orange cat that Prim gave Poppy for her last birthday hops up on the bed too. "Is Buttercup coming with us, too?"

"'Course, Mommy. Can Madge come too?"

"Poppy-bean, you know that she can't come right now. when she gets back from her honeymoon with Gale, they are coming to the beach too," Katniss says as she folds the last towel. The Saturday before Poppy was their flower girl as they promised each other forever.

Katniss tried not to scowl through the entire ceremony.

Even as the bouquet hit her in the face, and Darius kept on asking her to dance, all she wanted to do was run out of there. Since Aunt Primmy was there, she was able to leave her bundle of joy with her, and drink some wine.

It wasn't until the next morning that she realized that it was three bottles, along with some moonshine she'd forgotten she had.

The sun was way too bright that next morning.

Her daughter's chattering brings her back to her bedroom. "What time we leaving, Mommy?"

"We are leaving as soon as we get everything packed."

"Well, I packed."

"Mmm-hmmm. I'm sure you are. Did you pack your books?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Did you pack your baby?"

"Yes, she's here."

"What about your blanket?"

"I need it."

"Go get it." Katniss smiles as Poppy bounces off the bed and runs out the door. She grabs the basket of towels and washcloths and follows her out into the hallway. "Get all of your stuff, baby."

"Me got it!" Dark curls the same shade as hers comes rushing by her. The four-year-old only slows down when she gets to the steps. Carefully, they descend. When they reach the bottom, Poppy takes off again and Katniss hears it slam behind her.

In the four years since she started teaching and Poppy came along, Katniss has only allowed herself one indulgence. The 2009 class A motorhome, or the camper-van as Poppy calls it, courtesy of Peppa Pig, is it.

Prim and Cato married two years ago, as soon as Prim received her two-year degree in nursing, making her a RN. They stayed in town for a couple of months until Cato got a call from his uncle's lawyer. Out of all the nieces and nephews, Cato was the lucky, or unlucky as Prim likes to say, one to inherit.

The inheritance? A campground at Myrtle Beach with six hundred tent and RV spots and the bar beside it. The best part? Katniss and Poppy had a place to go in the summer. She had to join her sister and brother-in-law with fixing the place up- but she loved it. More than once she thought about moving, but Uncle Haymitch would appear as if he could read her mind.

Guiltily, she would promise herself to stay another year to keep working for him at the elementary school.

Besides as soon as the will was read, and Prim and Cato had announced that they were leaving, Rye packed his things to go too. Now that the bar is all cleaned up, along with the finishing touches on the campground, business is booming.

The bakery he also built in the back doesn't hurt either.

Katniss opens the RV door, and Poppy bounces in, stepping up the once difficult steps with ease. Blinking back tears, Katniss asks, "When did you figure that out?"

"Oh, Mommy. I did that today. Can we go yet?" Poppy asks as she climbs onto the couch where her car seat is. She sits down in it, and pulls the straps over her shoulders.

Katniss puts the towels in the bathroom, and checks the refrigerator to make sure it's still on. "We have to go look and make sure we have everything. Buttercup, we can't forget him."

It only takes Poppy a moment to scramble back out of her car seat. "I gotta get Buttercup."

Kpkpkpkp

It takes them a little longer than Katniss had planned on, but soon they are on the road headed out of town. Poppy is sitting in her car seat, chattering away to her stuffed animals, with Buttercup, the orange kitten looking around nervously from his kennel beside her on the couch.

Katniss smiles as she pulls out of the neighborhood where she still lives. It's hard to leave a house with no house payment, and if she was being really honest with herself, that's another big reason why she isn't running to Myrtle Beach with the rest of her family. She still has Haymitch and the Hawthorns after all.

She pulls through town, absentmindedly answering Poppy's questions as she looks closely. It's become a little ritual whenever she leaves, to try to remember this and that so she can see if or how things change when she's gone.

The last red light in town, of course glows red in the orange hues the sunset has cast over the town. That same red light on the same corner as Mellark's bakery. She lets herself steal a glance at the old building. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark moved out years ago, and the way it looks, no one is upstairs?

She frowns remembering how the family still treats Rye. Not a single one of them has returned a call, text or even email. He didn't send Christmas cards after that first year. She wonders if they even know that he moved.

A movement on the sidewalk gets her attention, and she realizes with a start that it's Graham Mellark waving her in. A quick glance tells her that Poppy is watching her, then the man in the parking lot beside them.

"Who's that, Mommy?" She asks as she waves to him.

"No one, baby," Katniss answers even as she turns on her signal. Not sure why she is doing this, she swings in the parking lot. Graham approaches the driver's side and she almost doesn't lower her window—but she knows that if she doesn't, she will always wonder—besides, she doesn't have to tell Rye.

She lowers the window to the man she thought at one time was going to be her father-in-law. Taking him in, she sees how much greyer he is along with new lines extending from his eyes and streaking across his forehead.

Instead of a jolly old man, he looks miserable.

"Katniss," she can hear his surprise, "you stopped." She moves to put the RV back into gear when he raises his hands in surrender. "Please wait—" she puts her hand back on the steering wheel and scowls at him. "I know you are going to see Rye—" he pauses and it looks like he's about to tear up as he chokes out, "tell him that I still love him." He hands her a piece of paper. "Please, will you encourage him to call me? This is my skype number." He pauses and then continues, "Tell him to call me anytime. She doesn't come to the bakery anymore, declaring that she is now retired."

She bites her lower lip, wanting to ask him so many things. He saves her when he says, "He was never engaged. She came home bragging of what she did that first winter. She also changed his phone number to a California number and accidentally hacked his email." She blinks back something that's trying to escape. "He never married, Katniss. He's been too busy finishing up school to date."

Katniss tries to think of something to say, but a little voice from the back squeals, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"The rumors were true?" Graham whispers as she turns her head away from him. "Can I see her?"

"What rumors?" she hisses.

"Just that you had a baby, that's all. Can I see her?"

She shakes her head. "I can't, I've got to go—" she says as the window rolls up cutting off whatever else he might have said.

Shifting the RV into park, she pulls past him, onto the road. Poppy is quiet now, which is good because she too busy wrestling with ghosts from her past.

Kpkpkpkp

It's dark when she has to stop once for gas. After helping Poppy to the bathroom, and fixing them a snack, they are soon on the way again. When Prim, Cato and Rye first moved, there was so much work to do to get the campground and bar decent again, she and Poppy would come every chance they could. After staying in a run-down cabin that first Friday night, Saturday morning found Katniss and their friend, Finnick at the camper dealership shopping.

She explored all of them, deciding on a class A. Ready to make a deal with the salesman, Finnick showed her one for sale on the local sale site. He drove her over and after talking for a bit, they were able to make an unbelievable deal.

Now they are able to come to the beach several times a year, not just in the summer. Last summer was full of helping Finnick restore the bar, with an opening day in July. This summer there are plans for her to work there again, while Poppy spends time with her Aunt Primmy and Unc' Cato and Unc' Rye.

And she gets a much-needed break.

Her clock reads midnight when she pulls up to the gate. All the lights are off in the office and the gate is closed. She's picking up her phone and getting ready to call someone when a knock on her window makes her jump.

She shines her cell phone on the person, and smiles when she sees close cropped blond hair and Poppy's Carolina blue eyes. The door opens and Rye pulls her out of the cab into his arms. "Hey, Sis."

"Hey you," her voice is muffled in his shoulder.

He pulls back with a chuckle and says, "It's good to see you. Where's my Little Bit?"

"Shhh. She's asleep."

"Why are you getting here so late? Why didn't you wait until tomorrow?"

She shrugs. "I was just ready to get out of town. Where did Prim put me?"

"Your usual spot out beside me. Go open the gate and I'll help you get set up?"

She nods and watches as Rye climbs into the seat she just vacated. When the news came that Cato had inherited all this, it only took Rye five minutes to ask if he could come too. Prim and Cato, were excited to have the extra help, while she had to go the bathroom to hide her tears.

Opening the gate, she enjoys the stretch of moving again after sitting for three hours. When her RV is on the other side, she latches the gate back. Going around to the passenger seat, she climbs in.

They are quiet as they cruise through the almost full campground. It's the first of June, so everyone has come to Myrtle Beach for their summer vacations. Off to the side of the campground, is a great old board house that once belonged to Cato's grandparents. The headlights shine on the grand front porch that always reminds Katniss of antebellum gentlemen and wide hoop skirts.

Waving frantically in the headlights is a familiar blonde head with an even taller blond one. "They missed you," Rye murmurs.

"They've been missed." She smiles at him even though he can't see it because he is guiding the RV into the spot beside the house. Cato is in her passenger side mirror, pointing Rye where to park. "Poppy is going to have a fit when she sees you."

As if on cue, a little voice says, "Mommy?"

Rye parks the RV between his little cottage and the big board house. He jumps out of the driver's seat towards Poppy. Katniss turns to watch as her daughter looks worried at seeing the shadow in the dark until a light comes on.

"Unc' Rye!" She giggles. "There you are!"

He unbuckles her and sweeps her up in a bear hug. "And there you are! I've missed you, Little Bit!"

She giggles and puts a hand on each one of his cheeks, cupping his face. Katniss has to blink back tears as a thought she had a long time ago rolls around in her heart again. She shakes her head again, the depressing thought that Peeta should be here.

He made his choice.

Katniss stands up beside Rye. Suddenly two adults in this space feels tight. Rye slides his arm around her shoulders and tucks her into his side. "My girls are here." He presses a kiss to Katniss' forehead.

A knock on the door before it swings open distracts them. Katniss grins as the short blonde, bounces in. "Aunty Primmy!" Squeaks Poppy as Katniss hugs her sister. Prim reaches for Poppy, and for a moment, she leans in, but at the last-minute grabs Rye again.

They chuckle and even Poppy giggles with them. "Come in and eat. I saved supper for you."

Entering the house, Poppy takes off wanderingthrough the kitchen, to the dining room, then through the living room entering the kitchen again. Every time she would pass one of the adults, they would give her a bite of her dinner.

Katniss glances at the clock, and winces when she sees that it's close to two. She stands, and says, "let me go hook up—"

"I already hooked up everything," Cato says.

"Aww," Katniss grins. "Thank you. Did you open the sides?"

He nods, "Of course I did."

Prim offers, "Let's go put the princess in the bed."

Rye offers to pick Poppy up, and she, as tired as she is wobbles on her feet before she reaches for him like she did when she was two. He sweeps her up and follows the Everdeens out the door.

One of Katniss' wishes when she was shopping for a RV, was one with bunks. Because Poppy is only four, she sleeps on the bottom bunk that is already all made up with her pink princess blanket and all of her stuffed animals.

Rye tucks her in, and a sleepy Buttercup mews from the crate. "Shut the door, Rye," Prim asks before she opens the door. The orange kitten wiggles to be let down, but Prim asks, "Let me take him with me? I've missed him."

Katniss shrugs. "Go ahead. I love ya' but I'm tired." Prim and Rye exchange a look, and instantly Katniss demands, "What was that?"

Rye grins, and with worry that was trying to creep in dissipates. "I met someone," he whispers.

"You did?" She replies, a grin appearing. "Who is he?"

"His name is Gloss—"

"Gloss? What kind of name is Gloss?"

"His parents are new age. His sister's name is Cashmere. He came in the bar one night and we talked until closing."

"Prim? Is this Gloss good enough for our Rye?"

Prim tries to keep a straight face. "I think so. He's a good tipper."

"Well, that's what matters, after all," Katniss says. She nudges his arm with her shoulder. "I'm happy for you. When do I get to meet him?"

Rye shrugs, and Prim giggles, "He's ashamed of us. He hasn't introduced any of us yet."

Katniss puts her hand over her heart in mock shame. "Well, I never!" she proclaims as Prim giggles and Rye rolls his eyes.

"You'll meet him soon, I promise."

"Don't hold your breath," Prim says breathlessly from giggling. Rye grabs her and puts her in a headlock.

"Mommy?" comes from the back of the RV.

"Get out you two," Katniss hisses with a smile on her face. "If she wakes up, you have to stay up with her!"

Prim puts a finger over her lips, picks up the kitten and tip toes down the steps. Rye gives her another hug, and follows Prim. Katniss shakes her head at them, locks the door, turns off the lights. On the way back to her bedroom, she tucks Poppy's blanket around her and kisses her forehead.

She looks at her daughter for a long moment, and catches herself before she wishes the same thing she's been wishing since _he_ left. "This is a new summer. Lots of good things are going to happen soon."

Kpkpkpkp

"Mother," he hisses into the phone. "I've got to go, first shift starts early."

"Goodnight, son." He stares at his cell at her unmistakable hostility that comes across. Years of living in California helped him to move out from under her steel thumb. He runs his hands through his blond curls, wondering if doing his internship on the east coast was a mistake after all.

"Is it too late to switch to the hospital in San Diego?" He asks the empty apartment. Swirling the Jack and Coke in the whiskey glass, he then lifts it to his lips. Downing what is left, he doesn't allow himself to think while he fixes another.

Opening the door to his balcony, the only bright spot in his little, cheap studio apartment, he walks out. The humid night air hits him, stealing his breath. "Another thing to get used to again," he mutters before letting the Jack and Coke slip down his throat.

The sound of the waves hitting the beach below him reminds him of why he wanted this place. He might have to work a little bit extra every month to eat, but after spending the last four years with his head in the books, of busting his ass to keep his 4.0—he was ready for a break, even if it meant working twelve hour shifts in the emergency room doing doctor's grunt work.

Besides, he has to do something to keep the _what should have beens away_. Another sip of his drink, soothes what is stirring up inside. "After all, the what-should-have-been will kill you if you let it." Another sip.

"That doesn't sound so bad, right now," his loneliness makes his voice husky with unshed tears. He sits in the left-over lounge chair the former renters left. By the time he finishes his Jack and Coke, years of unshed tears have found their escape.

Kpkpkpkp

"Katniss!" A voice calls from across the bar. "It's about time you got here."

"Finnick," she exhales. "It's good to be back." These days, the bar is open all day, with bar food served all day. Somehow, she's turned into to a decent waitress and an even better bartender. She puts her purse in Cato's office and locks the cabinet. They've never been robbed, but you never know these days.

She joins the copper haired man behind the counter. After she ties an apron around her waist, she washes her hands and takes a good look around the bar. More of the wood has been stripped and re-stained to its former glory. Cato insists that this is how the bar was when his grandfather ran it, and it is looking good. All the dark wood and bright satins, it reminds Katniss of a pirate ship for some reason.

"How's my favorite mountain girl?" He asks before he pops a sugar cube in his mouth.

"You still have your sweet tooth I see," she quips back.

She doesn't miss the way his eyes rove over her. Instead of being creeped out like when Darius does it, his gaze makes her feel warm all over. "I very much have my sweet tooth," he mutters close to her ear even though there are only a couple of people in the bar.

Sitting over there.

In the far corner.

Far enough away to not hear what they are saying.

 _So why did he just do that?_

She wants to say something, but words fail her at that moment. Crouching down under the cash register, she digs through the odds and ends looking for an order pad. A pair of legs steps beside her.

So, close he's nudging her, almost knocking her over. She looks up to say something when she sees that she's eye level with the zipper of his jeans. Her mouth goes dry when she sees the outline of his bulge in his pants

Katniss jumps up so fast, they both almost fall. Finnick does manage to catch her in his arms. She looks up into his sea green eyes and for the first time in a while, she feels herself getting lost. Her lips part, and without thinking, her tongue darts out, wetting her lower lip. His eyes watch every little movement, his green eyes of his turning stormy.

His head lowers, and she realizes suddenly that she wants him to kiss her—

The bell over the door rings out interrupting what is happening. His grin, lights up her dim world, even when he gives her a quick kiss on the end of her nose, she finds that she doesn't mind at all.

A throat clears behind her, and she jumps out of Finnick's arms who chuckles as she does. She turns to see who's there, and a raised brow under the spiky blond hair of her brother-in-law.

"Hey," she says cringing when she hears how breathless she sounds.

"Finnick," Cato nods at the bartender, then at her, "Katniss, Poppy just woke up from her nap and she's asking for you."

"How is my little Starfish?" Finnick asks behind her.

She has to smile as memories from last summer flood her head. Sweet memories of picking up shells on the beach with Finnick and Poppy. Teaching her how to swim. "You really like me?" she whispers. Cato shakes his head at her, and a deep chuckle comes from behind her. "Oh, crap," she whispers. She clears her throat, and says, "She's getting bigger and bigger." She turns back around and with a twisting stomach, meets Finnick's gaze. "She'd really like to see you, since she hasn't seen you since Christmas."

"She would?" the way his voice lifts at the end, makes her heart trip in its steady rhythm. All she can do is nod. "Can you watch the bar for a minute, boss? Let me go see my little Starfish?"

Cato is already waving them out the door as he heads for his office. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell my wife that I want shrimp for supper."

Finnick doesn't give her a chance to say anything because he's dragging her out the door. He stops on the sidewalk outside. "Did you bring your RV?" She nods. "Is Poppy at Prim and Cato's?" She nods again. "Do you want to walk, or I can drive?" She shrugs and he smiles. "Let's walk," he suggests, then takes her hand and tucks it in his elbow.

She waits until they cross the little bridge that leads back to the campground before she asks, "Why did you almost kiss me?"

"I don't know," he says with a little smile. "I missed you?"

"Finnick," she warns.

"No, really—I wasn't here when you came down for spring break." He pauses beside one of Prim's prized rose bushes.

"You better not—she'll get you," Katniss hisses.

He picks the biggest red one anyway. "She loves me," he smirks as he pulls out his pocket knife to cut the thorns off. Then he presents it to her with a flourish. "A rose for my best girl?"

"Finnick—" he cuts her off when he bops her on the nose with the flower.

"Shhh," he hushes. "There's something different about you this time." He circles her waist with his rough hands. "I've been waiting for you for so long—" his words trail off as he lowers his lips to hers. She doesn't have time to process what he is doing when a little, familiar squeal makes the spell disappear.

"Mommy! Finnick!"

Finnick lets go of her so he can catch Poppy. Seeing him, this man who she has worked with over the past couple of years who has become a friend, one who wants to get to know her even better it seems, with her daughter. Her exhale is heavy, and she doesn't mean for it to be. Poppy is getting bigger now, and is starting to ask questions.

Some very hard to answer ones.

One of her little friends at preschool, her daddy comes to pick her up every day. The past couple of weeks before school got out, Poppy has been talking about him more and more since he'd started volunteering and all.

Maybe it is time to start thinking past tomorrow.

Kpkpkpkp

" _Katniss—" he groans as he grinds against her, "don't leave me now."_

 _Their lips meet and his taste is sweeter than the chocolate cake Hazelle makes for Poppy on her birthday. His words sink in, and she is the one who shoves him away. "You are the one who left me. You are the one who didn't look back. It wasn't me at all—"_

 _He grabs her and pulls her tight again. She tries to say something, but he cuts her off when he claims her lips. Their tongues meet, and she moans into his mouth while her heart sings. Finally, he's here in her arms where he belongs. All of her worries of the past, present and future fall away._

 _In a blink, their clothes are gone. He smirks, she grins and they become reacquainted with one another. Skin to skin, lips to lips it only takes them minutes to get each other ready. He sinks in, and her eyes roll back as he sinks into her. "Oh fuck, baby, I've missed you."_

 _She threads her finger through his curls guiding his mouth to hers again. Before she kisses him, she mutters against his lips, "You have no idea. Fuck me, Peeta."_

 _Peeta was the last one to touch her, the last one besides herself to make her come. So, the dream sex, was currently amazing._

 _She moans again—and a little voice is in her ear asking, "Mommy?"_

"Mommy?" She sits up with a start, scrubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Poppy is sitting beside her on the bed, worry making her daughter bite her little lip.

"Hey, baby. What's wrong?" Katniss whispers. It's still dark outside and the lamp she leaves on all night, casts shadows across Poppy's face.

"You were talking."

"Did I scare you?" Katniss asks as she pulls the blanket aside. Poppy crawls in and Katniss pulls her close. "I didn't mean to."

Poppy's eyes are already shut when Katniss kisses her cheek. She nuzzles the curls at her baby's temple, breathing in her sweet scent.

She doesn't wipe the tear that runs down her cheek…

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss smiles as Poppy's giggles reach her ears. Poppy races back to her as the waves lap at her ankles. When the water goes back out, her little one follows.

She squints against the harsh sun as Poppy bends over to pick something up. She drops it in her bucket, and bends to grab something else. Some of the other kids playing on the beach get Poppy's attention, making her momentarily forget what she is doing, that is until a wave comes and almost knocks her over.

That's what makes her come running back. "Look, Mommy!"

"Let me see," she says. Sitting in the bottom of the bucket is a little hermit crab, and a new shell that it might fit in. "You found that?"

"It was swimming," Poppy says. She looks up and smiles. "What you doin' here?"

Katniss looks in the direction of where her daughter is looking and smiles. "Hey you," she greets.

"Hey yourself," Finnick replies as he sits on the blanket beside her. "Hello, my Starfish."

"Finnick," she giggles. Katniss can't help but to join in, because even she knows the attraction Finnick holds for females of all ages. "Look."

She loves him for how he peers into the pink pail as if it has the secrets of the universe in it. "Where did you catch him at?"

Poppy points. "There. Come look?"

"I'll be there in a minute, Starfish." He returns the smile she bestows on him, and runs back to the oceans ever changing edge. "When can we go out," he murmurs.

"Why me?"

He shrugs. "Why not." He glances at her, and he must have finally seen the uncertainly in her eyes. "You really don't know?"

"What?"

He reaches for her and cups her cheek. "The effect you have on people, on me. I've wanted you ever since I met you, but something was holding you back. This time, you look lighter almost. What happened?"

She shakes her head, not willing to pour out all of her family's secrets. "It's the same ole' me." she bumps his arm with her shoulder. "You're the one who's been gone all spring. Tell me about your adventure?"

His smile lights up the beach. "It was amazing," he actually gushes as he tells her about spending January crab fishing with his Uncle in Alaska, then staying around until April to help with the cod fishing. "There was one time I had to save one of the crew from falling into the sea."

"What happened?"

"A storm was coming in and a wave almost washed him overboard. I was close enough to grab him before he went in."

"That sounds like you." He looks at her with a brow raised in question. "You're always putting others ahead of yourself."

He looks away, clearly flustered. "I just do what anyone else would do."

"No, not always." She looks back at Poppy still playing in the waves. "You are a friend to those who need you the most."

He shakes his head, and even if he has his sunglasses on, she can tell that he's rolling his eyes. "So—" he begins, and she has to laugh at the way he's changing the subject, "When are we going on that date?"

She smiles, a weird feeling unraveling itself inside. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to take me out? We spend so much time already in the bar. You know that I'm mean and hateful—"

"And spiteful," he teases.

"And spiteful," she laughs. She looks at him, and tries to read something in his face even though they are both wearing sunglasses. "I'm not always spiteful."

He finally looks at her, and takes his glasses off. She mirrors him, and he replies, "You are only spiteful when they try to shortchange you on your tips."

"Well, yeah. That's Poppy's money they are messing with." She decides to go ahead and ask, "What about Poppy?"

He shrugs. "What about her?"

"It doesn't bother you to take a single mom out?"

"Katniss," he exhales. "Look, if you don't want to go out, then just say so. You know I think Poppy is—well the most amazing little girl I know. I just want to spend some time with you, outside of your brother-in-law's bar. You know, go somewhere that has something besides bar food to eat, and where we can hear ourselves talk over the college-slash-tourist crowd."

"You mean, go out? Like a real live adult? I don't think I've done that before."

"Yes," he chuckles, "just like real live adults."

She returns her eyes to Poppy, who by now is coming back towards them. Years of sorrow and healing her broken heart lie behind her. It's time for that new start she promised herself. "Ok," she whispers.

"Ok?" he replies.

"Ok," she nods, smiling at the beautiful man beside her. "We'll go be adults, in a somewhere else besides Cato's bar."

Kpkpkpkp

"That's what you're wearing?"

"Yeah," Katniss turns in the mirror, so she can see her backside in her favorite jeans. "What's wrong with it?"

"Jeans? On a first date? Besides that's what you wear to the bar. Wear something nice, girly," Prim says with a grin.

"Girly?" Katniss scowls. "Poppy dresses girly, not me."

Prim rolls her eyes and disappears into her room. it doesn't take her long to come back with a beautiful blue and white striped dress. She offers it to Katniss who says, "I can't wear that."

Prim narrows her eyes at her sister. "Yes, you can because I bought it for you."

"You bought me a Kate Spade?" Katniss exhales, "You need to save—"

Prim shakes the dress at her. "Don't even say that! You've been coming down here as much as you can to help us get this ready. This is an early Christmas present or your bonus. That's it, think of it as your bonus."

Katniss extends a finger and runs it along the neckline. "That is cute." She catches a glimpse of the price. "Please tell me that you didn't pay that much for that dress!"

Prim glances at the $400 tag and rolls her eyes. "I love you, but you know me better than that. You know that I don't pay full price for anything. If you must know, it was 75% off. Besides, I found it at the outlet."

"Well, thank you, Prim."

"Just go and have fun. Finn's been looking forward to this."

"What do you mean by that?"

Prim shrugs. "He's been asking about you. I just figured that he was being nice. Get ready. Do you have shoes?"

"Yeah, I brought my white slip ons."

"The one's Poppy calls your princess ballet shoes?"

Katniss smiles. "Yep, those."

"Ok, I need to go check on everything. What time will he be here?"

"Six? I don't even know where we're going." Prim grins and Katniss has the feeling that her sister knows exactly what's about to happen. She shakes her head, and mutters, "At least one of us knows."

"I heard that. Now go get ready. He'll be here soon."

Kpkpkpkp

"Mommy! You look beeutful."

Katniss picks up Poppy, and dodges the peanut butter smeared face like only a mom can to get a hug. "Thank you, Baby. Are you going to be good for Uncle Rye?"

She nods. "We going to watch My Little Pony and eat popcorn."

Katniss shifts her to her hip, and hands her the sippy cup of juice. "That sounds like fun. Can I stay home with you?"

Poppy gives her own little scowl, and she has to bite back the giggle that threatens to escape. "But you going out with Finnick." Poppy stills in her arms. "Can I go with you?"

"Oh, baby," Katniss coos as she finds her couch in her RV. She grabs a napkin, and wipes the peanut butter off of Poppy's face, then pulls the four-year-old into her lap. After she gets it all, she suggests, "Why don't I talk to Finnick, and maybe one day next week, we'll all go to the aquarium?"

Poppy nods. "Can I go to the bear store?"

Katniss smiles at the hope on Poppy's face. "You're rotten," Katniss sings while Poppy scowls. "Yes, we can go."

Poppy grins and bounces in excitement on her knee. A knock on the RV door keeps them from saying anything else. Especially when Poppy screams, "Come in!"

The door creaks open, and Poppy throws herself at Finnick. "Let me get in the door, my little Starfish." He sits down beside Katniss, and pulls Poppy into his lap. He nudges Katniss, and kisses Poppy's forehead. "Hi," he whispers.

"Hi," Katniss mutters back. "How are you?"

He nods, but then Poppy demands, "Why are you whispering?" The adults chuckle. "What's funny?"

Katniss isn't sure either, but it feels good. "Where's Uncle Rye?"

"I not know. Can we go swimming?" Poppy asks.

"Go get your bathing suit, you can take it with you." Poppy runs to the bathroom, and Katniss calls after her, "Don't forget Luna."

Finnick smiles at her, and she returns it. Suddenly feeling shy, she wipes her palms on her dress, and ducks her eyes but not before she drinks him in. Easy khaki's and a button up shirt, he oozes coastal style.

He grabs her hand, and lifts her hand to his mouth. When she thinks he's going to kiss her knuckles, he growls and bites her knuckles. She giggles, and Poppy comes back in time to see it. "We don't bite," she warns.

"You caught me, Starfish. Can I take Mommy out?"

Poppy nods. "Mommy told me. Then we are going to go to the 'quarium and the bear store."

"I like that idea," Finnick agrees. "I'd love to take out my two favorite girls."

Katniss smiles as the warmth inside her grows just a little bit more.

Kpkpkpkp

"This place is too fancy," Katniss says as she peers out the windshield of his truck. He worked hard this spring to make some extra money, she doesn't want him to spend it on her. "We can go someplace else."

He freezes from unbuckling his seatbelt. "You don't want to eat here?"

"It's not that—" she whispers, horrified that she messing this all up. "You work so hard for your money—"

The snap of his seat belt as it retracts back into place is loud in the silence. "Katniss, has it really been that long since a guy spent any time or money on you?" He reaches for her belt, and when it leaves her hips, he's tugging her across the bench seat next to him. His finger finds her chin when he nudges it up so he can look into her eyes. His eyes, those sea green eyes, at this moment, looks like there is a storm brewing in them. "You are worth every penny. I promise." He tucks a curl behind her ear, and while her heart stutters to a stop, she wonders what it will be like to kiss him.

She even sways towards him, but his chuckle causes her eyes to fly open. He does, for a brief moment touch his nose to hers, before he kisses the very tip. Not even thinking, she bows her head, relaxing into his touch. When she feels his lips on her forehead, something stirs deep inside. Against her skin, he mutters, "Come on beautiful, let's go eat."

She lifts her head, and nods. He is out of the truck first, and she slides, ready to follow him wherever he may go. He turns and gives her that smile of his that she knows gets him whatever it is he wants. When she feels desire pooling, she knows that it might work on her tonight as well.

His hands spread on either side of her waist, and even though she can get out, he lifts her flush against him. Her hands come up, and grab his shoulders as she slides all the way down his body. She is unable to look away, and for the first time in years, she feels desire pumping through her veins.

He steps away, and swears, "Damn," as he goes ahead and messes up his copper curls that she knows he's been wanting to do. Like he's frustrated.

Like he is right now.

Not sure what she is supposed to feel, she grabs her purse with shaky hands, and slams the truck door behind her. Finnick offers her his arm, and loops her hand through his elbow. He leads her across the parking lot.

The sign above the front door lights their way. The maître 'd greets Finnick by name, and Katniss can't help but to smile. He's easy to get to know, so when even more wait staff greet him by name, she isn't surprised at all.

When they are left with ice water and menus, she quips, "You're famous."

"No, not at all. They've all come into the bar at one time or another. In the winter time, we get a lot of locals."

"That's good. I know Prim and Cato have been working hard for that."

"That they have. I felt guilty for leaving, but my uncle needed me."

"No," she says, "You have to do what you have to do. They understand that. I would've already moved down, but for Uncle Haymitch."

Their waitress returns and after a heated discussion over whether Katniss should get the cheaper chicken or the 'cedar springs domestic lamb', Finnick pulls the menu from her fingers and orders the angus beef ribeye and the lamb.

Katniss wants to call the girl back and cancel everything. Instead she gets a gulp of the wine now on the table, and wills herself to breathe normally.

The restaurant fills around them, but the two friends get lost in their conservation. When the waitress returns with their plates, Katniss exhales in a huff when her phone starts ringing.

It's only when it's done that it hits her that it was Rye's ringtone.

She digs it out of the clutch and calls him right back. It rings twice before going to his voicemail, but by then, Finnick's phone is ringing. He glances at it, and hands it to her. "Hello, Rye."

"Katniss? This is Gloss. There's been an accident."

"What?" She somehow whispers. Then Gloss begins to talk. Poppy climbed into the tree house that Cato was supposed to have rebuilt but somehow was forgotten on everyone's to do lists. What happened next is a mother's worst nightmare.

The floor, rotten from years in the salt water weather, collapsed as soon as Poppy stepped on the board in the middle of the play house. The little one hit the ground breaking her arm. That's all Katniss has to hear, before she is handing the phone to Finnick. He puts it to his ear. She sees his mouth moving, asking the questions she should have.

She gulps the rest of her wine and refills the glass. The waitress comes back sensing that something is wrong. Katniss tries to tell her—but nothing comes out. Finnick quietly asks for to go boxes, and slips her a couple of bills.

"Katniss? Gloss told me what hospital they were going to. Why don't you go to the bathroom, and then we'll head that way?"

All she can do is nod even though she wants to grab his keys. On shaky legs, she makes it to the powder room. Finnick is waiting on her outside the door, and gratefully, she lets him lead her to the truck.

The lights of Kings Highway speed by her window, but all she wants is her sweet Poppy. A sob escapes. Finnick reaches over, and pulls her over to him. His arm is around her shoulders, and she leans into him.

A siren blaring in the distance makes her look up. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees the bright lights of the hospital parking lot. "Did Gloss tell you where—"

"They are in emergency."

"Finnick—my poor Poppy—"

He parks the truck in the first spot he sees, and pulls her into his arms. She lets herself fall apart for just a minute while he holds her. He lets her cry for a moment more, then murmurs, "Come on, let's go find Poppy."

She nods, and follows him out the driver's side door. This time, he simply grabs her hand and walks with her to the emergency entrance. Myrtle Beach is a big tourist town, so the emergency room is what one would expect on the week night, some people lingering around since visiting hours are almost over. Several people sit in a waiting area in what could only be for the emergency room. A closed glass window is beside a swinging door.

Her heart leaps in her throat when she doesn't see Rye or Gloss anywhere.

The window slides open and a tired woman dressed in pink scrubs asks, "Can I help you?"

Katniss nods and steps closer. "I'm Katniss Everdeen. My daughter, Poppy Everdeen is here?"

"Hang on—" she turns around to talk to someone behind her that Katniss can't see. "Are you interviewing someone, Beetee?"

A throat clears, and a middle-aged man with glasses perched on top of his head looks around. He takes in Katniss, and with a calm voice, he says, "Why yes, I am. I do believe this little one belongs to her."

A buzz sounds, and the door clicks open. "Come on in, mom. Beetee?"

"This way," he says as she waves them to his desk. Her heart falls when she sees her sweetlings tear stained face.

"Mommy?" Poor thing even hiccups at the end.

"Shhh, I've got you now," she coos as she kisses the top of her head.

Rye stands up, and grabs them both in a hug. "Thank God you're here." She leans back and sees her friend's own wet cheeks. "I'm so sorry that I let her climb into the tree house—I thought—"

"It's ok, Rye. We'll just get her a cast and be home in no time—" Katniss chooses that moment to look down at the tie-dyed towel on Poppy's arm. "Why is that red?" Suddenly the room sways sharply to the right. "Why?"

Gloss looks worried, and Finnick grabs her hand again. "It's a compound fracture, Katniss."

"That means—"

Beetee interrupts her. "We have a bed ready for her. Our emergency room doctor is going to look at her arm, then he will determine if she needs surgery or not." Katniss stumbles as the room sways again. "Can one of you help her?" Beetee asks.

"I'm fine—take care of Poppy—please?"

A nurse appears, and Rye follows her with Poppy in his arms. With Finnick on one side, and Gloss on the other, they help her. Several of the bays are simply curtained off but there are a couple of rooms. Katniss' heart sinks to her toes when the nurse leads them to one of the rooms.

"She's that bad?" She whispers.

She doesn't see the look Gloss shoots Finnick who nods in return. Gloss says, "Her bone, her little bone came through."

"I'm going to kick Cato's butt for not taking that treehouse down." Katniss squeezes Finnick's hand. "Can you go call Prim? See if they are coming?"

"Of course," he murmurs.

"I'll go with him," Gloss volunteers.

Katniss nods, and stumbles into the room. Rye is lying Poppy down, who has tears on her cheeks. The nurse stands in the corner, waiting for Rye to move. Katniss squeezes by her, and goes to the other side. "Mommy?" Poppy whispers. "I hurt."

"I know baby," she says as she presses a kiss to her forehead. "I wish I could take the pain away."

The nurse closes the door and gives them a little smile that does nothing to reassure her. "My name is Annie," she looks down at the clipboard in her hand. "You're Penelope Everdeen?"

"We call her Poppy," Katniss offers.

"And you are her—"

"I'm her mother, and that's her Uncle Rye."

Annie pulls out a blood pressure cuff and sets it on the bed. Poppy's eyes widen, and Katniss sits in the chair by the bed while Rye looks nervous. "She's going to check what nurses call vitals. That thing there is going to squeeze your arm really tight, then she's going to check your temperature, you know how I sometimes do at home?" By the time she finishes, Annie is taking off the cuff, and is holding the thermometer. "I'm just going to put this in your ear, sweetie."

Poppy opens her mouth and lets her put it in her mouth. The room is quiet, only interrupted by a knock. Rye goes to answer while Katniss hangs on to Poppy, both of them unwilling to let go of each other.

The thermometer beeps, and Rye comes back to whisper, "Prim is on the way." Katniss nods, and Rye continues. "Do you mind if I go wait with Gloss and Finn?"

Katniss shakes her head. Prim will be here soon. "No, go ahead." He comes over to kiss the top of her head before he leaves.

Annie starts to unwrap the towel, and Katniss braces herself. Poppy cries out with the movement, and Katniss automatically starts talking. The tears on her daughter's cheeks, makes her want to grab her and run far, far away. Instead she says, "She's going to make it all better. It might hurt at first, but she's got to look so she can tell the doctor what's wrong."

"Sing me the meadow song, Mommy?" Poppy asks.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow—" Katniss continues to sing while the nurse looks under the towel.

Annie clears her throat. "I'm going to go look for the doctor." And slips out the door.

Poppy closes her eyes, and mutters, "Don't leave me, Mommy."

"Of course not. Close your eyes, baby. I'll be right here." Katniss sits there, counting her daughter's breaths as her chest rises and falls. The door squeaks open after a little bit. "The doctor is on the way, but this is our new intern, Dr. Mellark—"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I'm a day late! I blame it on the turkey, shopping and the people who I live with, aka the Mister and the short one and the tall one needing to make it look like elves puked in my house. Lololol... I hope that you've had a wonderful holiday, if you celebrated Thanksgiving. If you didn't, I hope that you had a wonderful week!

I need to thank Cole and notanislander. They make this so much better.

Thank you for coming back to read some more. You are the reason why I continue to do this.

* * *

Katniss has always heard of older people who tell little bits of their lives when everything slows down. Her mother always talked about when she first saw her and Prim, how everything in that moment, life was in extra slow motion. Like the time Prim fell off her bike and Lily didn't make it in time to stop her. Or the time Lily saw Katniss shoot her first bullseye at the tender age of six.

When the police showed up in threes to tell them that Jack Everdeen was dead.

It's not until she had Poppy that she understood those moments. She had certainly felt it the first time Poppy was laid upon her chest, all blue and screaming.

Who knew that this moment in the ER would be another.

"—Dr. Mellark." Echoes across the space. Katniss looks up, meeting Rye's eyes. His eyes widen and is that his chin quivering? She blinks, turning her head slowly to see who is indeed at the door. Her very breath is knocked out of her like the time she fell out of the deer stand in the woods when she does see who is indeed standing there. She tries to breathe, and when she feels cool air move over her lips, she realizes that her mouth is open.

She closes her mouth with a snap as the three of them, Peeta, Rye, and her all blink at each other, unwilling to look one another in the eye, unsure what to do next.

Her hungry eyes drink him in like a dying woman in the desert. His waves are longer than he used to wear them. She cringes when she sees the dark circles under his eyes.

 _He hasn't been sleeping well._

Blue scrubs almost match his, Rye and Poppy's eyes, and she can tell that he might be older, but he's skinnier than he used to be.

 _Is he not eating?_

Her eyes flit back up to his face, and for a split second, everything else fades away as their gazes lock.

Poppy whimpers beside her, reminding her as to why they are here. Katniss turns her attention to her daughter, who wiggles and sniffs. That little noise in the almost silent room, encourages Annie to clear her throat. That is what gets Peeta to do look down at the tablet in his hands.

"Penelope Everdeen?" His voice is deeper than she remembers as the name of their child flows from his lips. She has to close her eyes against the tears that are threatening to form. When she hears, "And you are?" Her gaze flies back to him to find Peeta glaring at Rye.

Rye straightens his spine and answers, "This is my niece, Poppy Everdeen."

Peeta's eyes narrow, his nostrils flare as she feels the heat of his glare focus on her. "And you are her mother?"

She scowls at him. _This is how it's going to be? He's going to act like he doesn't even know them? Fine._ "I'm her mother, Katniss Everdeen."

Annie clears her throat again, as her eyes dart around the room, no doubt trying to figure out what is going on. "Dr. Mellark—the little girl, Poppy is in a great amount of pain. Can you help her?"

Peeta snaps his head towards his nurse. Something settles over his features, and when he looks back at them, what could only be his professional demeanor has taken over.

"What happened, Poppy?" His voice is gentle, like it used to be with her.

Poppy, with her wide blue eyes that are full of too much pain, whimpers, "I fell."

He steps closer to Rye's side of the bed. The brothers, who for the first time in years are in same room together, come face-to-face. Rye, nods and steps back so Peeta can come to the other side of the bed, opposite from Katniss. Rye then comes around to the other side of the bed to stand beside Katniss.

Peeta pulls up the rolling stool and sits down. "How did you fall?"

Poppy looks at her, lip quivering. "It's ok, Baby." Katniss coos. "You're not in trouble. He just wants to help you get better."

"It hurts, Mommy."

"I know," she whispers, as she runs her fingers through Poppy's hair trying to soothe her. "Can you tell Dr. Mellark what happened?"

"I wanna play in the treehouse. Unc' Rye showed me how to climb but I fell. Make it stop hurting, Mommy," Poppy cries.

Peeta doesn't stop watching Poppy as he says over his shoulder, "Annie go ahead and draw up some ketamine. Can you ask where Dr. West is? Is he the ortho on call tonight?"

"He is," Annie answers. "He's still here from the wreck that came in earlier. I'll go ahead and call him."

Annie disappears and Katniss can feel the return of Peeta's attention. She keeps her focus on Poppy instead of meeting his eyes. Poppy grips her hand when he asks, "Poppy? Can I look at your arm now? I promise I won't touch it until Ms. Annie comes back with your medicine."

Poppy's eyes meet hers and Katniss can see how they are glazing over with pain. All she wants to do is make it all go away. "It's ok, Baby. He promised not to touch it."

She nods, and Katniss watches as Peeta peels away the towel from her arm. All it takes is the flash of white bone for Katniss to screw her eyes shut. Her stomach churns, threatening to return what little she drank at the restaurant. A strangled sound comes from the end of the bed, and she feels Rye move closer to her side, even sinking down on his knees beside her.

"I'm so sorry Little Bit. I never would have let you up there if I'd known—"

"'Tis ok, Unc' Rye. I'll be ok now. Dr. Mellark is going to fix me," Poppy says, using her good hand to pat his cheek.

Katniss smiles through her tears as Poppy comforts Rye. She looks up, finally able to meet Peeta's eyes. His stormy blue one's rove over them taking in her little family.

Annie comes bustling in, interrupting the stare down. She hands Peeta a syringe and starts swiping on her tablet. Peeta asks, "Is Poppy allergic to anything?"

"No, not that we know of, but she hasn't been sick a lot either," Katniss says.

He shows Poppy the syringe. "Now, I know you know about shots, right?"

"They hurt."

"This one will only hurt for a moment, then it's going to take your pain away."

Poppy nods, but more tears form in her deep blue eyes. "Hang on, Peeta," she whispers before she stands up. Rye rises too, but Katniss climbs into the bed with Poppy. Poppy snuggles into her, as she surrounds her in a hug. She kisses the top of the head, then nods at Peeta.

He grabs an alcohol swab, and cleans Poppy's leg just under the hem of her shorts. He raises the needle, and Katniss cups her little face and turns it away so she can't see the shot go in her thigh.

Poppy takes one, two, three deep breaths, then relaxes into Katniss' hug. Finally, happy to have her in her arms, Katniss doesn't move to leave even if it seems that the shot is working.

"Dr. West will be here soon," he looks over Poppy again. "It looks like the medicine is working."

Katniss nods, and before she can say anything else, a knock on the door claims everyone's attention. "Prim," she breathes.

Her sister looks around the room, her eyes widening when she sees who is sitting on the other side of her niece's bed. "Holy crap," she mouths.

Rye is the first to move. "Oh, thank goodness you're here." He shoots Katniss a pleading look, and she nods. "I'm going to go wait while he—" he pales as Peeta moves to uncover Poppy's arm again. "I love you Little Bit, I'll see you soon!"

Poppy doesn't even move, content to stay in her mother's arms. Prim moves to the side of the bed that Rye vacated as he walks out the door. He does pause before he walks out, staring hard at his brother. He starts to say something, but she recognizes the flash of pain that travels across his face as he turns to go instead.

Her heart breaks for Rye, since Peeta didn't see what she did.

Prim sits in the chair by the bed, and Katniss can see her gaze focus on Peeta. "Is it Doctor Mellark now?"

He nods, then returns his attention to Poppy. "How are you feeling now, young lady?"

She smiles at him, and Katniss' heart catches in her throat. Does he not see his very own smile, smiling, though groggy, back at him? Another doctor enters, and Peeta stands to meet him. She can hear their murmurs, but is more concerned with the one in her arms.

He says something, but it's not until he touches her arm and says, "Katniss? It seems that the medicine is working." She leans up enough so she can look into Poppy's eyes. Her little girl blinks at her, then smiles easing the worry squeezing her heart.

"Is your arm hurting, baby?" Poppy nods.

"Katniss? This is Dr. West the orthopedic surgeon," Peeta says. "Dr. West, this is Poppy's mother, Katniss Everdeen." She tries to smile, and his gentle smile back makes her feel a little better. "He's going to reduce Poppy's arm," he adds.

She feels a touch on her other side. "He's going to set the break and then probably prep her for surgery," Prim mutters, "Dr. West is a good doc. One of the best here."

"That's good," she whispers back.

"Can I help your daughter?"

"Please," is her whispered reply.

Peeta moves out of his way, and Dr. West comes forward, pulling on a pair of gloves. He takes the rolling stool that Peeta just vacated.

"I can stay with her if you want me to," Prim offers.

"No— I've got her," her words are final. She does bury her nose in Poppy's chocolate curls and screws her eyes shut.

There is a rustle and she feels Poppy being moved around. She hears a heavy breath, then a sudden snap. Slowly, she opens her eyes. now, all she can see is what looks like a long scratch. Annie is handing Dr. West some bandages.

She doesn't miss how Peeta is watching everything the orthopedic doctor is doing.

"Annie, please prep Poppy for surgery." He stands, and picks his tablet back up. "I have some patients I need to check on. Message me when she's ready?"

"We will," Peeta says. He follows him out into the hallway, and Annie swipes her tablet some more.

Prim stands and heads towards the door, only to be stopped by Annie. "Don't I know you?"

Prim smiles. "Probably. I used to work here until the campground and bar got too busy. I own North Beach Campground and Rising Tides."

"The bar with the cute bartenders down on Kings Highway?"

Katniss hugs Poppy, who is snuggled up with her eyes closed now as the nurses talk. She watches Peeta, through heavy eyes as he finishes cleaning up the wound. And even after all this time, she can tell that he is feeling so many things. Hell, she is too.

Overwhelmingly, she just wants to run with Poppy in her arms.

He glances at her, and for just a moment, he lets down his guard too, letting her see in. His eyes fill with something- and she wants to say something—but her words have left.

After he finishes his work on Poppy's arm, he leaves too.

Everything else happens in a blur, from Annie asking medical questions, which Prim gratefully answers, to Peeta coming and sitting by them again. He clears his throat, and asks, "Can I see her hand? I'm going to start her IV and get some blood."

For the first time in a while, Katniss lifts her head. They are alone in the exam room, and something rises up in her wanting to choke her if she didn't get away soon.

She breathes in.

She breathes out.

That thing inside her grows larger.

She breathes in.

She breathes out.

Those damn sky-blue eyes that have haunted her for far too long are there. Asking, seeking—her gasp fills the space around them as everything comes crashing down about her.

She thinks he touches her.

What feels like him is surrounding her.

For the first time in _years—_ he's here when she needs him. When their daughter needs them both.

"Peeta?" Her whisper is harsh and needy.

"You're not ok—" his eyes leave hers and she tries to breathe again. "Katniss. It's ok. We are going to take care of Poppy, and Prim is here to help you." She feels his hands on her arms, demanding her attention. "Look at me, Katniss." When she focuses on him, he gives her that smile as a reward. "I've got her."

"Don't let her—" her sob is loud in the quiet room.

"Shhh. It's a simple thing to fix. Dr. West is one of the best ortho surgeons on the east coast. He even said that I could scrub in too. Do you trust me?"

Even though she wants to run, something inside of her urges her to trust again.

Even if only for this moment.

She nods, giving him the go-ahead he is needing. He is quick doing what he said he was going to do. Poppy stirs against her, and she kisses the top of her head, hoping that even she knows that her mother is here with her.

"You know, I did my elective course work at the children's hospital in LA." He tears off another piece of tape. "one of the nurses there, Sarah, always said that when they are out like this, they still know we are here."

"I always figured you would be a pediatric doctor," her voice cracks, "Why are you in the ER?"

"I don't know. I think I wanted to do something for once that wasn't what everyone else expected." He puts the final piece of tape on Poppy's hand, and reaches for the tubing of the IV pole. She watches as he gets the fluids started, and reaches for the needle by him. He cleans the inside of her elbow, and says, "This is called a butterfly needle." He must have found a vein, because he makes some adjustments as the vial fills up.

"You're good at that," Katniss whispers.

"Well, my time at the children's hospital was spent doing this." He replaces the full vial with an empty one. "I did a full rotation." Once that one is full, he grabs a 2x2, and pulls the needle out. He reaches for her hand before she realizes what he is doing. The shock of feeling _him_ touching her after all this time makes her want—he interrupts her thoughts when he pushes that hand against the gauze and says, "Hold that."

She holds it until he gets a piece of tape to secure it. When that's done, he stands and gathers his stuff. "Annie is going to finish getting Poppy ready—" he shifts from one foot to another and clears his throat. "Can we talk afterwards?"

All she can manage to do is nod as Annie comes over to replace him as he gets up. Prim comes back, and after a silent kiss, she lets her sister lead her out.

kpkpkpkp

The waiting room is loud and crowded. Prim talks to someone and they promise to call them when they hear something from the OR. Willing to let her sister and brother-in-law, and Rye, and Gloss and Finnick lead her, they all head outside.

Katniss collapses in a rocking chair. She lets her eyes close and allows the emotions of the past couple of hours wash over her.

Her sweet Poppy, eyes full of pain and for the first time, she can't do anything to help.

Seeing Peeta.

Her heart squeezes remembering her old love. His voice is deeper, making his voice a true whiskey-dipped baritone. _I wonder when that happened?_

A touch on her knee, brings her back to the ER. She opens her eyes to see Prim crouching in front of her. "Are you ok?" A shrug tells her enough for now.

Finnick appears in her line of sight. She wants to reach out to him—but a million pounds of everything weighs her down. He replaces Prim as he rests on his haunches before her. "I just told Cato that I'd open the office at the campground in the morning so they can be here with you." He picks up her hand and presses a kiss on her palm.

"Thank you, Finnick," her whisper reaches him, making him smile.

"I'm sorry that this happened."

Tears escape, running down her cheeks. "Me too."

She can hear Cato swearing beside her, and turns her head. "I should have torn down that damned treehouse—"

Katniss gets to her feet, and steps towards him. Without a word, she holds out her arms and he steps into them. They stand like that for a long moment then with Prim on one side and Rye on the other, the little family draws strength from each other.

Kpkpkpkp

For the moment, she is alone.

Finnick left right after he told her bye.

It takes a couple of hours, but they get word that the surgery went well, and Poppy is in recovery sound asleep. They filed back in to meet with Dr. West. His report was good, he had to make it short because he was needed back in the ER and Dr. Mellark would come and find them when she woke up, if not before.

Then he was gone.

Rye and Gloss each kissed her cheek, with Rye promising to come back. But Katniss told him to go rest, Finnick might need him in the morning at the campground. He reluctantly agreed, then they were off.

Next was Prim and Cato. She must have looked a sight to still be wearing the Kate spade dress that Prim gifted her earlier. "Let us go get you some clothes and your Jeep? Do you want something to eat?" Prim offers.

She nods. "Yoga pants for sleeping and shorts for tomorrow?"

Then they were off.

She pushes the rocking chair back, letting her mind wonder what her Poppy is doing. Is she waking up? Is the poor dear hungry? Can she go up to see her yet?

A buzz in her lap grabs her attention. A text notification waits.

843-501-2000: Katniss? It's Peeta.

Her heart flips.

She tries to ignore it.

Katniss: Yes. Is Poppy alright? What's wrong?

843-501-2000: She's still sleeping. Dr. West wants to let her wake up gradually. I have a couple of minutes. Can we talk?

Everything in her screams for her to say no.

Katniss: I'm outside in the rocking chairs.

843-501-2000: Be there in a min.

"Well, here comes the screaming," she says out loud, her voice sounding weird in the darkness.

He must have been close to the exit, because she hears the automatic doors open, and a simple glance over her shoulder tells her that he's here. She watches him as he pulls up another rocking chair beside her. He's not that close, but close enough that if anyone walked by, they would know that they were talking.

"Who is she?" His voice is gentle, but wary.

"My daughter." She still watches him out of the corner of her eyes. He knows Poppy's birth date now. Is he counting in his head?

"She's Rye and Prim's niece? Did they get married?"

Her bark of a laugh echoes across the parking lot. "No. Prim married a guy named Cato. He's actually the reason why we are all here."

"And why is that?"

"Why are you doing this?" She just goes ahead and asks, ready to get this over with.

"Doing what?"

"The chit-chat. The small talk. The prattle back and forth." She fidgets in her fancy dress and runs her finger through her loose waves. "What do you want Peeta?"

His silence only magnifies how quiet it is. He finally talks, "You know, I often imagined that when we met again, there would be more shouting."

"Oh, trust me, I didn't plan on this either. I would have torn down that treehouse myself. Plus, I never expected to walk into your emergency room."

"No," his laugh is bitter. "I never expected you to come into my ER either."

They are quiet in the night. It's her who breaks the silence. "Is Poppy out of recovery yet?"

He wiggles his cell phone out the of the blue scrubs he's wearing. "No, I asked Brittany to text me."

"Shouldn't you be doing doctor things?"

"I'm actually on break right now."

 _May as well get this over with._ "Well, aren't you going to ask?"

She isn't sure how long he pauses, but it's long enough that she sneaks a glance at him. He stares out into the darkness surrounding them. His whisper is harsh, "is she?"

She sees car lights pulling in. He must have seen them too, because he sits up a little straighter, but she can feel his eyes that she knows are still watching her.

The silver flash of her Jeep pulls into the spot there under the second parking lot light. The rumble of Cato's truck betrays its location as it pulls up beside the Jeep.

"It's just Prim and Cato." She allows herself to meet those eyes, those same eyes that her sweet baby has watched her with since she opened them. Those same eyes that are sleeping just upstairs, hopefully pain free. Those same eyes—she swallows hard, and admits, "She's yours, Peeta."

Katniss stands, and meets her family. For a moment, her breath catches as she spies the third blond head. It takes everything she has, not to turn around and launch herself into Peeta's arms. She instead wills her feet to turn with Rye, and follow him into the hospital.

She does allow herself a moment to glance at him through heavy lashes. She can see torment in his eyes, and the hardness of his jaw.

The only reason she keeps going is because of Rye's arm circling her shoulders and guiding her to the door…

Kpkpkpkp

"She should sleep till morning. Are you staying?" Brittany asks as she pulls the blanket tighter around Poppy.

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere," Katniss answers.

"The nurses here in the children's ward are super sweet. Just let them know if you, or Poppy need anything and they will be more than happy to help," Brittany says, her gaze always moving. Katniss has to smile, Prim does the same thing.

"Thank you so much for all of your help."

"Of course, of course. I hope she has a quick recovery." She leaves, and the door swings behind her.

Katniss looks around the sterile hospital room, a shiver dances along her spine because of the icy blast of A/C. She wraps her sweater tighter, and lets her gaze settle on her Poppy. A sob catches in her throat as she sinks down onto the side of the bed.

Poppy's hair looks so much darker, almost matching her own against the starkness of the white of the sheets and the paleness of her skin. Poppy's face tightens, Katniss' heart catches as she prays, "Don't let her be in pain. Oh, please?"

The next breath, Poppy relaxes. It takes a moment for Katniss to relax, too.

She looks at the little splint resting against the deep blue of the hospital blanket. Tears, as many as the wishes and the prayers she's been wishing and praying, trail down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry—"

The door clicking behind her, make her jump to her feet while she dries her eyes. "Peeta?" She croaks as he comes in.

"I saw everyone but you leave—"

"I'm not leaving I said," her voice coming out harsher than she expected.

He holds up his hands as if he was surrendering. "I'm not saying that—I came up here to check on Poppy, and you. Can I stay?"

She wipes her nose, and now just wants to admit how lonely she was feeling after Prim, Cato and Rye hugged her at the door with a promise to be back in the morning with breakfast. "Ok?" she whispers as the door shuts behind him.

He steps into the room, and she watches him as he looks at their daughter. She sinks into the chair on that side of the bed, while he stops at the foot of the bed. She rubs her forehead, allowing herself to close her eyes as _everything_ that happened today washes over her.

She stiffens when she feels a hand on her shoulder, and she manages to look up at him through her tears. He pulls her up so they are standing there, close enough to see, to feel, to smell one another for the first time in years with no one else but the broken one behind him present.

Her heart squeezes at the nearness. Too tired to feel the emotions from the past, her whisper of, "Not now, Peeta. we can talk later?"

"Just don't leave me again, please?" His murmur is as broken, and weary in the darkness of the hospital.

She isn't sure who moves first, but his arms are there, as hers surround him. He sinks down into the plastic oversized chair, and she lets him hold her.

She finally closes her eyes, allowing sleep to finally come. As the sandman is claiming her, somewhere, a long time ago, she remembers being held much like this, with his murmured words including a longed for, "I love you," and a, "always."

Kpkpkpkp

"Mommy?" Echoes through the darkness. "Mommy?" The little voice jerks her awake, "I don't feel good—"

Her eyes open, but it's still dim in the camper—the sterile smell of the room brings it all back, including whose arms are wrapped around her. Those arms let her up, as she stands. "What's wrong, baby?"

She wiggles, and whines, "I hurt—"

"I'll go find the nurse," he says behind her.

She turns and meets his eyes. "Thank you."

He touches her arm, and says, "of course."

The door clicks behind him and she turns back to Poppy. "Mommy?"

Katniss sinks down on the edge of the bed, and Poppy moans as the bed shifts. She jumps back up, and says, "I'm sorry, baby. Does it hurt a lot?" Her heart breaks as Poppy begins to cry.

The door clicks as Peeta comes back. A nurse moves over to the other side of the bed. "How long has she been awake?"

"Not long."

The nurse pulls out a syringe, and puts it in the IV. "There you go, sweetie," she coos to Poppy as her eyes close. She meets Katniss' eyes, and introduces herself, "I'm Tracey, and I'm her nurse for the next little bit. What I gave her was enough to take the edge off so she can get some sleep. Little ones like this seem to heal faster when they can sleep."

"Thank you. I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Everdeen—"

"Just call me Katniss."

"I'm going to let you two," Katniss doesn't miss how the nurse's gaze flits from hers to Peeta's. "Get some more rest. It was nice to finally get to meet you, Dr. Mellark." Tracey walks to the door. "Holler if you need anything."

They wait until the door clicks shut.

The silence is everything. Weird, comforting, stressful, wanting. She opens her mouth, and says, "Thank yo—"

At the same time, he's says, "Thank—"

They stop talking, and each one chuckles. "Jinx," she whispers.

He shakes his head. "I'll have to owe you a coke." He runs his hands over the blue doctor scrubs. "Thank you for letting me—"

Sudden embarrassment causes her to duck her head. "Thank you for checking on us. I understand if you need to go."

"Yeah, ok." Something in his voice makes her look up. In the dimness of the lamp of the hospital room, standing on the other side of their daughter, she can see his brokenness.

"Peeta?" She whispers.

"It's nothing, Katniss."

She runs her fingers through her hair. "Listen, I know that you have a million questions. I do too. But can we do this when Poppy is better? And we've both had some sleep." Her laugh is harsh. "That's one thing I learned about myself, I try not to make major life choices when I haven't had any sleep."

"Yeah, me too." He looks at Poppy, and she can see his gaze lingering. "Who was there when you had her?"

"Peeta—"

"Just tell me that, please?"

"Prim and Rye." She hears him moving, but she doesn't want to look at him, afraid to see what is in his eyes. She knows that after all this time she should be the one raging, screaming, hating him—but she can't. Not the one who gave her that precious angel asleep there on that bed.

"I asked Rye to try to find you. He came back in the room when I was pushing."

His ragged breath makes her look up. "Mother changed my number. Said having a California one would be so much easier for my professors and the hospital. I never knew until much later that she figured out the password to my email. I never saw any emails."

"That explains a lot," she answers.

He looks like he wants to say something else, but he huffs, and takes out a piece of paper. "Here's my number." He pauses for a long moment. Then he continues, "I know that I'm probably the last person you want to call, but let me know how Poppy is doing? I'm off today, and there's a good chance that they will put a hard cast on her and let you take her home."

"Thank you, Peeta." She watches him as they just stand there for a moment.

He squeezes his eyes shut, as his brow furrows. "Bye, Katniss," he breathes as he opens his eyes back up.

"Bye—" she replies as he walks out the door. For some reason, memories from that last day flash through her head. His touch burning his fingerprints on her skin. His words promising her his love. The way they didn't sleep, touching and exploring one another all night.

Afraid to lose one another.

She sinks down into the same chair they slept in, her eyes unseeing in the still dim light of the coming dawn. Smells of cinnamon and dill, Peeta's unmistakable aroma whiff up around her. Her shoulders slump, as more tears trail down her cheeks. "Oh, Peeta. What have we done?" she asks herself. She didn't miss how tired he was. How weary. Those dark circles were there under his eyes, the same ones he only gets when he's too tired, too worried.

A brief smile comes when she remembers the last time she saw him this tired. They must have filled out at least fifty applications for every scholarship they could find to help pay for Southern Cal. He called for pizza delivery, but they had crashed on the couch.

Lucky for them, Darius, a friend to both of them, knew to open the door when no one answered his knock. Peeta woke first, paid for the pie, then woke her with spicy kisses. Prim was gone to Rue's house to spend the night, so they had the house to themselves. She ended up with sauce and pepperoni on her, while Peeta had chocolate on certain hard parts, that she was more than happy to lick off for him.

That sauce stain is still there on the rug…

She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knows is the room is bright with the sun streaming in the window, and Prim is standing next to a wake Poppy. "It's about time you woke up," Prim says with a smile.

"About time, Mommy," Poppy echoes.

She smiles, more like grimaces when she feels the catch in her neck. "Frack! That hurts." She stands and stretches. "If we have to stay another day, I want the bed this time, Little Bit."

"Ok, Mommy."

"What time is it?" Katniss asks.

"It's about eight-thirty. Did you get any sleep last night?"

The long-forgotten feel of his arms comes rushing back. "Yeah, I got a little." She motions to the bathroom. "I've gotta—"

Prim nods and she slips into the bathroom. She doesn't even look up until she is washing her hands. "Dear God, I look pitiful." She pokes her head out the door. "I'm going—"

"Yes, I love ya' but you look a little scary there, Sis. Everything should be there in the bag."

As much as she wants to linger in the shower, she also doesn't want to miss if the doctor happens to come in. She's working on a tangle when she walks out of the bathroom. Her daughter's little pixie voice pipes up from the bed, and asks, "Mommy, why did the mean doctor who gave me my shot sleep here, too?"

"The mean doctor?" Prim echoes.

Katniss shrugs. "He stopped by last night to check on Poppy."

"Did you tell him?" Prim whispers.

Katniss nods, while Poppy asks her question again. Katniss answers, "That was an old friend of Mommy's."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for coming back and continuing to read!

* * *

"Goodnight, Poppy."

"Mommy, you won't leave me?"

"No, baby. I'm going to check my email, then read a book. I'll be right over there on the bed. Right where you can see me."

Poppy turns her head and looks. Her little purple cast looks so out of place. "Don't leave me."

She sits down on the bunk beside her. "What's a matter? Are you hurting?"

"I don't know," Poppy whines.

"Well, I just gave you some medicine, maybe it's not working yet? Do you want me to read you another book?"

"Can I watch Descendants?"

"Of course," Katniss says, and kisses her forehead. Poppy already has the remote, and is turning on the little TV in her bunk. The song that tells everyone how rotten the villain's teens really are makes Poppy smile. Katniss turns off the rest of the lights in the RV, but for the ones in her room.

Angling herself so she can keep an eye on Poppy, she picks up the book she was reading last night. She only gets half way through a page when her phone buzzes beside her.

843-205-9890: Hey, it's Peeta.

Katniss: Hey. She types after she adds him in her contacts.

Peeta: How's Poppy?

Katniss: Is it normal for a kid to feel a little bit of separation anxiety after they have surgery?

Peeta: It is. Is she ok?

Katniss: She keeps on asking me not to leave.

Peeta: Did she take her pain meds?

Katniss: I just gave them to her…

Katniss: I think she's asleep.

Katniss: Oh good, she is.

Peeta: She'll feel better once she wakes up.

Katniss: I hope so

He doesn't answer for a long moment, so she picks up her book again. This time she is able to get the rest of the page read before her phone buzzes again.

Peeta: I just got called in. Can I text you later?

Katniss: Yeah, of course.

She lays down her phone, not expecting the additional buzz.

Peeta: I know I probably shouldn't say this, but it was really good seeing you. I just hate that Poppy had to get hurt in order for that to happen.

Unsure of what to say, she lays the phone back down. Picking the book back up, she starts to read again. She knows that she should say something, but not sure what. _Why aren't I better at this?_ Finally, unable to think of anything else, she types: Yeah, I do too. Have a good shift. I hope it's an easy night? Is that what you wish emergency room docs?

She plugs up her phone. In an effort, not to appear that she is waiting to hear something back, she gets up. She checks the door again to make sure it's locked, she turns on the hood light over the stove, and kisses her sleeping Poppy after she props her arm on a pillow. Checking the lamp in the bathroom, she makes it back to her bed.

The book is in her hands again, and about the third time reading the same words, she picks up her phone. She doesn't want to admit how her stomach drops when all she sees is Poppy and her on the beach smiling back at her.

"I didn't really want to talk to him anyway," she whispers in the quiet RV. She opens up her book again, determined to read more than a page this time. Before she knows it, the exhaustion of the past couple of days claims her too. Her eyes drift shut as she enters into her dreams… as her phone buzzes one last time.

kpkpkpkp

"You're late, Everdeen."

"I know, I know," she grunts as she rushes past Finnick. She grabs her apron, and rushes by him as she ties it on. "Poppy didn't want me to leave her. Not even with Prim." She huffs, and meets Finnick's eyes. "Why didn't anyone tell me how clingy she would be?"

He stops wiping down the counter, and opens his arms. Feeling guilty after her confession, she steps into his arms. "I'm a bad mom," she says, her voice cracking from the unshed tears.

"No, you're not, Katniss." He steps back so she can look up at him. "What just happened was very traumatizing. To everyone, most of all Poppy. Allow her to be a little clingy, but you also need a break."

"I got angry with her today, Finnick. When I was finally able to leave her with Prim, I about ran out of there so glad for a break."

"What else happened?"

She looks behind him, glad that the Friday happy hour rush hasn't started yet. "Just everything. She wanted to cuddle, which was fine. Then she wanted me to literally carry her everywhere. She even went to the bathroom with me. She hasn't done that in at least six months. Then when I tried to leave her at Prim's—"

"What did she do then?"

"Oh, Finnick, she laid down on the floor and screamed! She's never pitched a fit before. Prim thankfully waved me out, and I slammed the door behind me. Why is she doing this?"

"I'm guessing that the surgery scared her, and she just wants you close."

"I know, I know—"her voice trails off. "But a good mother wouldn't run out the door when her child who just had surgery two days ago is pitching a fit."

"There is no such thing as a perfect mother, trust me, my mother tried. You are however a good mom. Stop worrying. She loves and knows her Primmy. And Prim is probably the only qualified person around here to really take care of her." Suddenly he looks away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"You have enough to worry about."

"This is about the other night, isn't it? We're still friends no matter what, right?" He nods, unable to look her in the eye. "Finnick, for fucks sake, just tell me. I really don't have the energy to guess right now."

"Do you remember the nurse that helped you in the ER? Annie?"

"Of course. How did you meet her?"

"She came looking for Rye. We talked a little, then last night she came into the bar."

"She did?" She looks more closely at her friend and smiles when she sees the flush turning his whole face pink. "You like her."

"We're just friends—"

"Bullshit. You really like her." Her smile is genuine. "I'm happy for you. When are you two going out?"

"What about—"

Her wave stops his words. "Remember? We are friends. Who knows?" She nudges him, and smirks. "This might be the love of your life."

She turns and washes her hands, and grabs the towel he had been using to wipe down the counter. A new couple comes in and sits together down at the other end of the bar. After getting their drink, and an appetizer ordered, she returns to Finn still watching her. "You really don't mind me asking Annie out?" He reaches out for her, tugging her close and whispers, "It's strange, as much as I wanted you, I want her more."

"Finnick, she might be your wolf, your eagle, your little termite." She laughs at him as he squints at her. "They mate for life."

"Oh, that's funny. Well then, I hope you find your wolf, your eagle, your termite."

Peeta comes rushing into her head, and she blinks quickly. "I hope so too."

Luckily, more people come in, distracting her from thinking about, well, everything. It's not until Rye yells from the kitchen that Happy Hour is over, that she looks up to see that it is indeed seven o'clock.

"Mommy!" The call comes over the chatter surrounding her.

"Oh no," she whispers looking over towards the door. Poppy is there, her little brow furrowed, hanging onto Prim. "I'll be right back, Finnick."

She doesn't pay attention to what he says as she walks away from him. Prim carries Poppy towards the office, and Katniss follows. "I'm sorry, sis—"

"What's wrong?" She asks as Poppy lunges at her.

She catches her in time to hear Poppy say, "I missed you, Mommy."

"I missed you too. But you know that I'm working so I can buy you some new clothes and toys."

Her daughter's muffled voice says, "I not need clothes or toys."

"Honey," she whispers back, as she rubs her little back. "I might want some new clothes and toys."

A giggle makes the older Everdeen smile. Poppy leans back, and smiles. "You don't need any toys!"

"But I might want that Calico Critter house to play with," Katniss pouts.

"No, I want it," Poppy exclaims.

"Then I need to get back to work." She kisses Poppy' nose. "Now, it's almost time for your medicine. Are you hurting?"

Poppy's smile deflates. "A little."

"Well then, why don't you let your Primmy go give it to you. And I bet she'd watch Descendants Two with you."

"Would you, Primmy?"

Prim scowls at her sister but her voice is sweet when she says, "of course, baby. But we have to go back to my house, ok?"

Poppy's lower lip begins to quiver, and those Mellark blue eyes fill with tears. "Poppy, what's wrong?" Katniss asks hugging her daughter tighter.

"I want to stay with you."

Katniss sits down in Cato's office chair and snuggles her close. "I know, but Prim has worked hard all day. Remember how we had to help her do the office stuff? Well, you colored and I worked," Katniss chuckles. "But now, I've got to work and you get to help Primmy do the fun stuff." She feels Poppy nuzzle into her and the guilty feeling she's been fighting since she found out what happened returns.

"Do you want me to see if Rye can cover for you?" Prim whispers.

Katniss shrugs. "I really don't know what else to do," she mouths back.

"This is normal for her to be feeling this way. Why don't I cover for you—"

"Prim—"

"No, really, let me cover for you, and you take her back." Prim smirks at her sister. "Besides, once Poppy likes me again, you can work all the doubles you want."

"Alright, then. Poppy?" She leans back enough so she can look in her eyes. "Let me get my stuff, and we'll go then."

"You coming with me?"

"Yes. Now get up and let me get my stuff." Poppy slides off her lap, and she can't help the lingering twinge of guilt that remains when she sees the purple cast. Prim kisses Poppy and smiles at her sister. Katniss digs out her tips and dumps them in her purse. She then unties the apron and offers it to Prim. Prim accepts it and Katniss grabs her purse and Poppy's good hand. "Let's go kiddo."

"Ok, Mommy," Poppy says as she looks up with a grin.

They walk out of the office and Katniss turns to take Poppy out the backdoor when she hears, "Katniss? What is she doing here?"

Katniss looks back towards the busy bar area to see Peeta standing there, with what could only be a horrified look on his face. "He looks shocked, doesn't he?" She whispers to Prim.

"It's hard to tell," she mutters back. Loud enough for Peeta to hear, Prim says, "why don't the three of you go out the _back door?"_

Peeta comes closer and Poppy steps closer to her. Not sure what else to do, Katniss adds, "Come on, Peeta. Poppy and I were headed back to the campground."

She doesn't give him time to answer, but turns to go down the other end of the hallway. The faint aroma of cinnamon and dill reaches her, and she can't stop her heart from thumping weirdly in her chest.

The door pushes open easy, and they walk out into the twilight of the evening. The humidity is starting to wane, and the stars are starting to appear as the door shuts behind them, shutting out the noise of the bar.

For just a moment, Katniss allows her eyes to close, and she breathes in the sea air that she loves so much. Poppy moves beside her, making her smile. "That's the mean doctor, Mommy. Why is he here?"

Katniss turns around and in a fleeting moment, sees a flash of pain cross his face, before a stoic mask returns. "That's Peeta. He's a good doctor, not a mean one. He helped you."

"He gave me a shot," Poppy whispers loudly.

"But you felt much better after that, didn't you?"

Poppy nods then finally looks at Peeta. "Hi."

"Hi. How are you, Poppy?" He answers.

She looks back up at Katniss, then back to Peeta. "I'm ok. Why are you here?"

His eyes find hers, then moves back to Poppy. "I needed to talk to your mother, so I figured I'd come see you too."

"Do you want to watch Descendants Two?"

"Oh no, he might not want to watch that—" Katniss begins.

Peeta interrupts, "No, I hadn't seen that one. Do you have popcorn?"

Poppy smiles and nods. "And gummy bears, and M&M's and water."

"That sounds like a feast." He clears his throat. "Is it ok, with your mom?"

"Is it ok, Mommy?"

Katniss looks up, and meets Peeta's eyes. Something flickers there, but she isn't sure what. Her heart does a weird thing again, like someone sucked all of the air out of her lungs. Somehow, she is able to say, "yeah, it's ok."

Poppy looks at Peeta again, and says, "you don't have another shot?"

His smile matches Poppy's, and it makes her stomach flip. "No, I left all of my shots at the hospital. I promise."

"Well, if you promise." Then Katniss watches in amazement as her daughter drops her hand, and takes his instead. Peeta meets her eyes, and smiles. Then Poppy tugs on his hand, and leads him over the bridge that leads back to the campground.

She digs out her phone, and takes a quick picture of them walking ahead of her.

Once they are all across the bridge, Peeta slows down so Katniss can catch up with them. Once she does, Poppy smiles and says, "I not mad at him anymore."

"You're not?"

"No, he's a nice doctor."

Peeta gives her an awkward smile. "I think that's the nicest compliment I've gotten so far." She can see him looking around. "You live here?"

"Yes," Poppy says excitedly, "we live over there past the pool."

Peeta looks worried, and Katniss chimes in, "we live here in the summers. I teach school now, and this is how I make our extra money. During the school year, we live in mom and dad's old farm house."

Pent up anger washes over her as old feeling come rushing back. All those nights of crying over him, worrying about what she was going to do now with a baby, how she was going to make it—

And here he is.

Part of her wants to hug him while the other part wants to shoot him with her daddy's old bow.

Poppy leads them to the RV, but before they have a chance to go in, Cato is waiting out on his porch. By the light of the street light and the camping light that Poppy and Prim hung just the week before, she sees the concern on Cato's face.

"Prim said she'd cover for me."

"She called," he answers. She doesn't miss how he eyes Peeta, but he continues, "is Poppy alright?"

Katniss feels Poppy come up beside her, and hug her leg. She runs her fingers through her chocolate curls and says, "she will be."

"We going to watch Descents Two. Do you wanna watch too, Unc' Cato?"

He grins at Poppy. "I'm going to go check on your Primmy."

Cato walks down off the porch, and bends down to kiss Poppy. He shakes Peeta's hand. Cato turns, and she says, "I'm sorry about this."

He shrugs. "It's alright," he offers, ruffling Poppy's hair. "We'll get through this together, like we always do."

"Thank you, Cato," she says, and he gives her one of his easy smiles. "See ya' later."

Poppy goes to the door, and says, "Mommy says this is our summer house, but it's really a camper-van."

Katniss unlocks the door, and Poppy bounces in. Peeta looks at her with that brow raised. She motions for him to go on in ahead of her. Once he's in, she follows, shutting the door behind her. It's weird seeing him here, in this new space, where she's never seen him before.

Much less talking with their daughter.

"This is my couch, and my kitten. That's where Mommy says I have to keep my shoes."

"But there aren't any shoes there," Peeta answers.

Poppy giggles. "That's cause they are at Primmy's." she smiles, then straightens as straight as she can.

Katniss says, "go, baby." Poppy nods then opens the bathroom door. When she disappears behind it, she says, "You don't have to stay. Not everyone likes Descendants."

He shrugs. "I just came—" he pauses for a moment, as if he's searching for the right thing to say. "I'm not sure why I came. I just knew that I had to see you, I mean Poppy, even if it's just for a minute."

"Peeta?" her voice is shaky. "What—"

The door closes, interrupting them. Poppy stands there with that brow raised, and it hits her- that's the same brow that Peeta always—she glances at him, and the same is brow up. _How did she never notice that before?_

"Mm-hmm, Peeta, you can go ahead and sit there on the couch with Poppy," she says as she opens the cabinet that has the glasses in it. "Poppy, you can have some tea, milk or water—"

"Tea, Mommy. Can I have some tea?"

"Yes, you may. Peeta? I also have—" she opens up the cabinet that she considers her pantry. "Dear lord it looks like a bar in here."

He comes up behind her and looks over her shoulder. While he takes in the almost empty bottles of whiskey and vodka, the same ones she brings home and never touches again all because Prim hands them to her when she is cleaning out the cabinet under the bar. "Can I have a drink?"

"Yeah, what can I make you?"

He reaches around her for the black label.

She takes the bottle from him, their fingers brushing. She turns, reaching for a glass while she tries not to think about how his cheeks turned pink. When she turns back around, two sets of the same shade of blue eyes watch her from the couch. Side-by-side, it takes her breath away how much they look alike. "Mommy?"

"What?" She whispers.

"The movie, Mommy. Can we watch it?"

She blinks, Poppy's face coming into focus again. "Yes, let me find—" Poppy interrupts her when she waves the remote at her. "There it is." She retrieves it, and gets the movie started.

Nervous energy keeps her moving as she makes Peeta's drink and fixes Poppy's sippy. The familiar tunes of the movie fill the space, so she doesn't have to say anything as she puts together Poppy's favorite snacks.

Poppy's little voice reaches her over the noise of the TV. She turns to put the bowl of food on the coffee table. Her heart catches in her throat as she takes in Peeta leaning close to Poppy as she explains to him what the movie is about.

"Psst—" she hisses, getting Peeta's attention first, then her daughter's. "I'm going to go change clothes. I smell like the bar." Peeta nods, and Poppy ignores her, lost already in Mal and Evie dancing across the screen.

She closes the door behind her, and quickly shimmies out of her jeans and the bar logo t-shirt. "Why not?" she whispers to herself, and she pulls on a clean shirt, and a pair of boxers she's had for so long.

It's not until she is halfway across her RV that it hits her. They belonged to Peeta once upon a time. _He will probably never recognize them._ She grabs her sweet tea off the kitchen counter, and crosses in front of them so she can go sit in the captain's chair beside Poppy's side of the couch.

A small smile lifts her lips as she sees the little pillow under the purple cast. "Mommy—" Poppy whispers, a tired smile mirroring hers appears.

"Are you sleepy, Baby?"

Peeta meets her eyes over Poppy's head as she nods, but says, "no, I'm not tired."

"Mm-hmmm," Katniss hums, as she kisses her head. It doesn't take long for Poppy's eyes to close. She waits several more minutes before she stands.

Peeta gets to his feet also, and whispers, "can I do it?"

Emotion makes it impossible for her to do anything but nod. He carefully slides his hand under her head, then one under her hips. Katniss steps around them and walks to Poppy's bunk. She pulls down the covers, and Peeta lays her down.

He pulls up the blanket, and she sees him hesitate, before he kisses Poppy on the forehead. She makes it to the living room before the sob escapes. He's there, holding her again while she cries. "Can we go outside?" He mutters.

She nods and leads the way. Under the awning, is the wooden picnic table that is at every camping site, along with pool floats, the grill, and some camping chairs. The need to do something to fill the nervous space between them, she picks up the toys scattered around the site.

He waits until she is done, then he says, "she is an amazing little girl."

"I think so, too."

"You've done an remarkable job with her."

"Our siblings have been a big help. I miss them since they moved."

"When did they move?" He asks.

"Two years ago. Prim graduated, passed her nursing boards, and Cato's uncle died. When they said that they were moving, it took Rye about five minutes to decide that he was selling his shares of the brewery and moving too." She looks around, anxious to be doing something so she offers, "would you like to sit down? Or do you need to go?"

A flicker of need flashes across his face. "I'd like to stay—"

She pulls out two of her chairs, and he takes them from her. He unfolds them, while she goes back in the camper. She returns in a moment with their drinks. He waits for her to sit, before he takes the other one. "I can build a fire in the fire pit, if you want?"

"It's been awhile since we've sat around a fire." He observes.

She smiles. "Wasn't the last time when we went camping in Tennessee?"

His smile lights up the night. "That was a good trip."

"It was," she echoes. So many things are on the tip of her tongue, but she isn't sure what she can say—so she waits.

He doesn't let the silence linger. "It was so strange going to California that first time."

"I can imagine. How was medical school?" She asks when all she wants to do is run into his arms and never let go.

She meets his gaze, and there in the shadows cast by the camping lights surrounding them, he confesses, "can I tell you how much I missed you?"

"Peeta—"

"I know—I know—I shouldn't be doing this. But coming here on a whim for my internship—and finding you—" he's the first to look away and she can hear him mutter, "forget I said that."

"I can't." Comes out of her. "You don't know how I missed you—" she is unable to say anymore because Rye of all people comes walking up. Her mind goes blank but she knows that she needs to be alone for a minute—or ten. "You two need to talk."

The brothers look at one another, and it's Rye who nods first. Peeta meets her eyes and she nods, wanting them to become brothers again. It's been too long for them to not have each other.

Katniss gets up, and walks over to Rye. She can feel Peeta following, watching. "Tell him," she says, then says to Peeta, "that night when you came over and said those things." She draws what she hopes is a steadying breath. "I'm not sure where that came from, but none of it was true." She turns back to Rye. "Why don't you take him to the beach? No one is out there right now."

"Is Poppy asleep?" Rye asks. She sees his eyes move, and she knows that Peeta has moved closer so he can hear them.

"She is."

"You need to come too," Rye says.

"You two need to go first. Then the three of us—"

"If you're sure?" Rye asks.

She nods. "Just remember that you two are brothers and at one time loved each other very much."

"Come on, we'll take the golf cart," Rye offers.

Peeta climbs in the seat beside him, and she smiles when she hears him ask, "can I drive on the way back?"

She doesn't hear what Rye says because they are speeding away.

Rye leads the way to the beach, and she watches them until she can't see them anymore. Not sure what to do, she gently opens the door, and creeps back in to check on Poppy.

When she comes back out, Prim is walking up to her and looks around. "Where did they go?" She asks.

"The beach. I was bossy."

Prim takes the seat that Peeta was in. "What did you do?"

"I told them that they needed to talk."

"They do. What else did I miss?"

"Peeta came in. Poppy went to sleep and he helped me to tuck her in."

She can see her sister's smile in the shadows. "That's sweet. Do you want me to hang out with Poppy so you can go check on them?"

Katniss nods. "You can tell that I want to go?"

"I'm your sister, of course I can tell. Use my golf cart."

Katniss stands, and heads for the cart. She stops before she climbs in, and looks back at her sister. "What do you want to tell me?"

Prim shakes her head. "Go talk to them, we can talk about this later."

"You're sure?"

Prim nods. "Yes, go."

Katniss pauses for a moment, then goes back for a hug. then she is in the cart- headed for the beach. She finds Rye's cart in the first entrance through the dunes.

It's a full moon, so it's easy to spot them down the beach. It's not until she gets closer that she hears the shouting. She runs to them, and thankfully both of them fall silent when she gets to them. "What are you doing?" She asks them.

"I tried, Katniss. I really did," Rye grunts. "He won't listen to me."

She looks at Peeta, and wishes she had better lighting so she could tell what he is thinking. "What did he tell you?"

"Lies," he mutters as he runs his hands through his waves. "He's telling me lies."

"No Peeta. Tell me what he said, and I'll tell you if it's the truth or not. Do you trust me?" She asks.

The beam of a flashlight chooses that that moment to shine in his face. She sees the torment he must be feeling. "He said that mother—why would she do that?"

"Oh, Peeta," she whispers, feeling Rye step closer to them. "She never liked me. I think it was because of my mom and your dad. I'm still not sure why she never liked Rye—"

"I've told you, Katniss. I didn't want to be a dentist. Then I told her I was gay—"

Peeta's head snaps towards his brother. "You're gay?"

Rye nods. "I told Mother that first Christmas you were away. She told me that no son of hers was gay and to get out. I wonder if she was just looking for an excuse to get me to leave."

"You mean—she told me that you two—" his voice trails off, full of pain, which makes tears spring to her eyes.

"You were the only Mellark for me," she whispers in the ocean air whipping by them. She's not sure if he hears her, but she wants to leave, unwilling to confess anything else to him tonight.

She turns to walk away, and she isn't sure who says her name, but she turns around anyway. The brothers, who have been such a big part of her life, stand there watching her. "I need to go check on Poppy," she offers as an excuse. "Be nice to each other," she wishes.

Rye searches her face. "Where are you going?"

"Poppy—"

He steps towards her, with Peeta following. The three of them stand there in the moonlight unsure what to do, when Rye wraps his arm around her shoulders, at the same time he hugs Peeta with the other.

She returns Rye's hug and her other arm wraps around Peeta too, enclosing them in a group hug.

kpkpkpkp

When he unlocks his truck, the clock on the dash reads two a.m. Surprisingly, after working the swing-shift at the hospital, he really doesn't feel tired.

The only reason he left is to have a moment alone to think.

He pulls out onto Kings Highway and heads for his empty studio apartment. He tries to empty his mind, and in a way, it works, but his heart. His heart keeps going, wanting to go over every moment from the past couple of days.

When all he wants is another Jack and Coke.

It only takes him a couple of minutes to pull into his apartment building parking lot. Eager, to be upstairs, and not having to share the elevator with anyone, he's upstairs in no time. Once the door is locked behind him, without a second thought, he's opening the refrigerator, and pulling out the bottles he's craving.

He downs the first one easy, then refills his university glass. This one, he takes out to his little balcony, and sits in the chair still out there.

The beach is silent. No one is out, no shouts like there is in the daylight, no loud noises from the road on the other side of the building. He finally gives in, and lets everything run through his head again.

Seeing Poppy for the first time.

Seeing Katniss after too much time apart.

His heart wanting to gallop out of his chest when did see her.

Seeing Rye.

The drink is cold as it goes down, relaxing him. He inhales, the exhales, trying to pin down the thought he had earlier.

 _Was Mother really to blame?_

He knew, and knows that she always had strong feelings about the Everdeen family. But was it enough from her to keep them apart?

His snort echoes against the stucco walls. Another drink, he sinks deeper into his mind.

 _Why didn't he ask Katniss to go with him?_

He knows the answer even before he's done thinking the question. What if he'd asked, and she said no? What would he had done then? So instead, he was a coward, and just left her. That's the same question he asked himself over and over again when he couldn't sleep at night from missing her so.

His eyes close as he thinks about her swelling with his child buried inside her. How beautiful she must have been.

Who held her when she was dealing with morning sickness?

Who went and got her orange chicken in the middle of the night?

Who caught Poppy when she was learning to walk?

Who kept the baby happy while Katniss took a break?

Who is going to teach _his daughter_ how to ride a bike?

He will, damn it.


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the week, Poppy and Katniss were tired. Poppy didn't want her cute purple cast anymore and wanted to go swimming instead. When Katniss tried to explain to her that she had to wear the sling so she wouldn't bump it anymore, that resulted in a meltdown.

After some Tylenol, and a cuddle, everything was almost right in Poppy's world. "When is he coming back?"

Katniss set down the washcloth she was using to wash Poppy's face with, and asks, "Who?"

"The mean—not mean doctor." Katniss can hear her frustration in Poppy's huff. "What was his name?"

"Peeta?"

"Is that his name?"

"Well, that's the only one you said was mean."

"Then, that's him," Poppy admits, sliding down out of Katniss' lap. "Where is he?"

"He texted yesterday, and said that he had to work."

"He didn't text me."

"You don't have a phone silly," Katniss says, tickling Poppy's ribs. "I have a phone, and he texted me. Do you want him to come back over?"

Poppy nods. "I want him to finish watching Descendants Two. And to ride the golf cart with me."

"Why do you like him? Is it because he looks like Uncle Rye?"

"I dunno. Why does he look like Unc' Rye?"

"They're brothers."

"They are?" She asks. Katniss can hear the excitement in her voice. "Is Peeta my Unc' Peeta too?"

Her heart flips and her stomach sinks. _I wish I had more time to prepare for this. May as well just tell her?_ "No, baby. Peeta is your daddy."

Poppy's little brow furrows, and her big sky-blue eyes blink at her. In the moments her daughter is quiet, she can't help to think, _I did this wrong. Should I have waited for someone else to be here? Should I have waited for Peeta?_

"He's my Daddy?"

"He is."

Poppy stands there, for a long moment. Then she turns and walks back towards her bed. She returns shortly with her wolf, Luna, under her arm. Katniss opens her arms and helps Poppy to climb onto her lap.

She tucks her daughter's head under her chin and pulls her in tight. They sit like that for a while, until Poppy says, "Is he a good daddy?"

"I think, if given a chance, Peeta Mellark will be an excellent daddy. What are you thinking about?"

Poppy shrugs, but doesn't try to get down. "But Sophie has a daddy."

Silent tears run down Katniss' cheeks. Her heart breaks because she couldn't offer her daughter anything better. She swallows hard, before she says, "She does. And you do too. Yours had to go to school for a while."

"Is that where he's been?"

"He has." She kisses the top of her head. "I know it's strange to suddenly find out that you have a daddy—"

"Will he pick me up from school like Sophie's daddy?"

Her heart stutters to a stop. "I'm not sure?"

"Will he love me?"

Katniss turns her daughter so she can meet her eyes. "Oh, sweet one. I'd be willing to guess that he already does."

"He does?"

"He does. Peeta Mellark is like that, if he knows you, he cares for you."

"When is he coming to see me?" Poppy asks in a small voice.

"I'm not sure." She leans back, and with her thumb, tilts Poppy's head back. "I think he's working right now." She kisses her nose, making her daughter giggle. "Are you going to let me work tonight?"

"Maybe," Poppy draws out with more giggles.

"You know, I bet your Primmy has something fun planned for you."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I think it involved going to—"

"Teddy bear?"

"You want to go to the teddy bear store?"

"Yes!" Poppy exclaims, what they were talking about forgotten in the excitement of going to Build-a-Bear. "Then we can go see the fish!" She scoots off of her Mommy's lap and skips to her bunk. "I'm ready! Call Primmy!"

She watches Poppy bounce around and grins. "You know," she mutters to herself as she picks up Poppy's toys. "I'm going to let Prim deal with it, I get to go to work for once."

She drops the toys in the box they are supposed to be in, and offers up, "Let her be ok. In my stupidity, don't let there be any long-lasting damage. Please? And thank you, for whatever she just did. Just let her be ok."

Kpkpkpkp

Finally, alone, for the first in forever it feels, she unlocks the backdoor of the bar. Letting herself in, she locks the door behind her. It's Sunday, and since they don't open for lunch, they do open for a little while. But only because it's summer. And only because Prim and Cato want to get out of debt.

The kitchen is closed today, giving the cooks the evening off. She looks at the schedule in the office, and smiles when she sees that it's her and Rye tending bar tonight. She hasn't talked to him since she left him on the beach with Peeta on Friday night.

She turns the lights on, grabs her apron, and shuts the office door behind her. Stopping in the hallway, she inhales, enjoying the smell of the old whiskey barrels and leather that Prim used in trimming the place.

The clock on the opposite wall tells her that Rye should be along any moment. She walks behind the bar, and after getting the cash out of the safe, lets everything she's been trying not to think about come in, as she fixes the drawer.

As much as she wants to admit how good it was the other night in the hospital to be in his arms again, for her heart and her sanity, she can't let that happen again. He can come and see Poppy as much as he wants, that's what they all need, she imagines. But for her sake, she can't let Peeta touch her, want her, need her again.

Just as she can't let herself need him again.

The back door squeaks open, and she looks up in time to see Rye coming in. The first thing she notices is that his easy smile, the one that looks so much like Peeta's is gone. In its place is something—" what happened?"

He exhales, and runs his hands through his waves. "We had a good talk. I guess I'm just sad that after all this time, mother can still get to him like she did."

"Is he still listening to her?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Once he was at school, he stopped listening like he used to. I can't believe she had a hold on us like she did."

"Well, it's over now. I told Poppy."

He meets her eyes. "Really? What did she do?"

"She mostly just wanted cuddles." She grabs a clean rag, and stands there, looking down at the piece of blue in her hands. Her voice cracks as everything comes rushing in, "Am I doing the right thing?"

His long legs eat the space between them. His arms, those same arms that have held her so many times through the years surround her, wrapping her in familiar warmth. "Oh Katniss. You don't have to be brave all the time."

She sniffs. "Yes, I do. Especially when it comes to Poppy."

His arms squeeze her tight. "You have to let us help."

"I know." They stand there for a moment, and she asks again, "Am I doing the right thing?"

"I think so. It was time for all of this to happen."

"I think so, too, it's just hard."

He kisses her forehead. "It will be alright."

"You promise?"

"I do. Now come on, we need to open the bar."

Kpkpkpkp

It's about thirty minutes to closing when Finnick and Annie come in. Customers have been steady all evening. Katniss and Rye stay behind the bar, while Finnick and Annie each claim a stool. Finnick looks nervous, until she smiles at him and gives Annie a quick hug who asks, "How is your daughter?"

"She's mad at the cast. She wants to go swimming."

Annie's chuckle makes Finnick smile. He never smiled at Katniss like that. The bar is almost empty, and with the clean-up long ago done, the four of them stand there chit-chatting, when the bell over the door rings.

"Well, there's my baby brother," Rye says with a tight smile.

Peeta stops just inside the doorway, and she can see his eyes roving over them, finally settling on her.

She tries not to think about how they light up like they used to.

Annie and Rye call out their welcomes, while Finnick watches her. She meets his gaze and mouths, "What?"

He shrugs, but the look in his eyes tells her that he knows more than he's letting on. Peeta comes to stand beside Annie, and he's the one who asks, "What are you two doing tonight?"

Katniss smiles at the flush that appears on Annie's cheeks while Finnick boasts, "We went to play putt-putt."

"Who won?" Katniss asks.

Annie giggles, "I did, then he did. We had to play another round but by then we were laughing so hard, we couldn't get past the third hole!"

They grow quiet at Annie's admission, and its Rye who cracks up first, with the rest of them joining in.

Katniss meets Peeta's eyes. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah," he says. He looks around the bar. "This is a nice place."

"We worked so hard on this old building," Rye says with Finnick nodding. "When we first came in here, the ceiling was almost black from the tar from everyone smoking for so many years."

Peeta waits for the others to start talking again before he says, "what time do you close?"

Checking out the clock, she answers, "hey, Rye? Since it's just us, how about if we go ahead and close?"

"Yeah, no one's been in here in the last hour. Let's get out of here."

She looks back at Peeta. "Come on, let's lock up." He follows while she locks the front door. Rye hands her the money bag they counted for Prim an hour ago, and she goes to the office. Peeta waits for her while she throws the bag in her purse, then meets him back in the hallway. Rye and Finnick come carrying the garbage, with Annie being the last one.

Katniss turns the lights off, and they file out. After the bags are in the dumpster, Rye says, "It's only nine, everyone can come over to my humble house."

Finnick and Annie are quick to agree, with Peeta asking, "I guess Poppy is asleep?"

Katniss chuckles. "She said that her Primmy was going to take her shopping. They might not be home."

He pats his pants, an old habit he's never lost, feeling for his keys. It's not until she hears, "You can come over too—" coming out of her mouth, that she wishes she could grab those words back. But seeing his face light up, she can't help but to think that maybe it's a good thing that she asked.

"If it's alright—" Rye grabbing his brother in a bear hug, interrupts what Peeta was going to say.

"Of course, it's alright. Come on. Drive your truck over. You know where my trailer is, right?"

"I can ride with him," she volunteers and her heart flips.

He gives her a little smile, and she follows him to the truck. Finnick and Annie get in his. When they are in, and the doors close, she can't help but to run her hands over the old leather seats. "I can't believe you still have this old thing."

"I'm glad I do. Interns don't make that much. It's been a good truck."

"Do you," comes tumbling out of her mouth before she can stop herself, "remember that night when Murphy beat us in football? It was your first night as quarterback—"

His chuckle has lost its bitterness when it fills the cab. "I was so pissed. They were out to get me that night."

"I think they were. They might have beat us, but they never did tackle you."

Neither one mentions what happened that night after the game.

In this truck.

While parked on top of Onion Mountain.

But Katniss can still feel his fumbling touch on her skin just like it was yesterday.

He pulls into the campground. Thresh is still at the guard shack, but once he sees her in the passenger seat, he waves them on in.

"You have a guard? Can I move here?" He asks. She knows that he means it jokingly, but she can hear the underlying seriousness.

"I think there is an empty house or two? Prim doesn't advertise long term rentals, you have to know someone—"

"I think I do," he quips.

"Yes, you do." She says with a smile. He pulls up into her little drive, and parks beside her Jeep.

She looks, and says, "Yeah, they are still out with my, hmm our kid." She pulls her phone out, and hopes that he doesn't notice how her hands are shaking, or how her voice shakes, "Oh look, I owe her one, they took Poppy to Build-A-Bear and Chucky Cheese."

"We both might owe them one. What time does the bar usually close on Sundays?"

"It really depends on how busy we are." She looks around, and sees the lights on at Rye's. "Do you want to hang out here, or go over to Rye's?"

They can hear the voices of their friends drifting over to them. "Let's go over there."

"I need to tell you something first," she whispers.

His whole body, not just his head turns towards her. "Is it bad?"

She shakes her head. "No, I told Poppy that you are her dad."

He runs his fingers through his waves, and she can see his jaw clenching. "What did she do?"

She inhales, in an effort to calm her galloping heart. "She wanted cuddles, and we talked. I think it was good—"

"Damn it Katniss. I wanted to be there. Why didn't you wait for me?"

His words sear into her skin, burning her. The need for air, more than what's pumping out of his A/C forces her to open the truck door. She slams it behind her before walking away from him towards her RV. She stops, breathing in deep lung-fulls of the sweet sea air.

She feels him behind her, before she sees him behind her. Without turning, her voice is so hard that it even surprises her, "Poppy is my child, my daughter. I'm the only parent she knows. It's me who nursed her through the night. It's me who taught her how to walk. It's me who comes here in the summers to work my ass off so she can have some new clothes and toys at Christmas." She whirls on him and advances on him, making him take a couple of steps back. "You do not have the right to come in here and take over. Do I make myself clear? Damn it all to hell, Peeta, did you even think you were on the fucking birth certificate? Because you're not. She is an Everdeen after all."

He opens his mouth to say something, but she continues, "You're here, because I'm letting you be. Now, yes, maybe I should have waited for you to be there when I did tell her, but oh well. This is all new to me Peeta—she's still asking me if you are going to give her another shot."

It's not until she hears a door slam, that she remembers where they are. Glancing around, the only one of her neighbors she sees is Rye, standing out on his front porch. Peeta's croak of, "Katniss—" grabs her attention.

She looks back at him, this person, this man standing before her. As if she's being pulled by an invisible string that connects them she is the one closing the distance between them. The years have been harsh to him, and in that moment, in the light of the lights strung around them she can see his pain.

Before she even realizes what, she is doing, she is touching him, his arms are around her just touching her even though she wants him to pull her tight. "I've needed you—loved you—missed you—hated you for so long. And now you're here and I don't know what to do anymore." She doesn't realize she's crying until his wiping her tears away.

"I don't have a good excuse. So many times, I was at the airport, waiting on a seat so I could fly on stand-by. I should have come home, and gone to you— I shouldn't have believed her." He bends so their foreheads can touch. "Please, forgive me? I should have done so many things—but I didn't. I never stopped loving you, though.

"Every day, you were there. There was a girl there who was about your height, even the same color of hair. She would even wear it in a braid too. Every day, I'd see her walking and my heart would stop. I was so glad when she bleached it blonde. The nights weren't any better. You were there, in my dreams. Every night I was holding you." His breath is ragged as he inhales and she can feel his exhale moving across her lips. "I cried on graduation day. For years I almost fooled myself into thinking that you were somewhere, waiting on me. but on that day, I knew that it was a foolish dream, dreamed by a stupid man, all because I pushed you away." She opens her mouth to say something, but he continues, "Then I come here, and there you are sitting in my ER, with a little girl who looks just like you."

"I think she looks just like you," she says through her tears.

"Are you two alright?" Rye asks behind her. Peeta's hands fall away, and in that moment, she misses him more than she ever did all those years alone.

It takes her even longer to turn around. When she finally does, she says, "Yeah, just talking about things."

Rye nods. "Prim called. She said you never answered your phone. They're on the way home."

"Ok, thanks Rye."

She turns back around to face Peeta. Before she can say anything, he says, "Can I see Poppy?"

"Of course," she answers. She steps away, needing to put some space between them. She digs out her keys, and says, "you can go over and visit with Rye if you want to. I'll call you when she gets here."

"Actually," he begins, "I'll just wait here, if you don't mind. I can't stay long, gotta be at the hospital for the swing shift."

The key fits easily, and she opens the door. She steps to the side, and motions him in. "After you."

She shuts the door behind them, and turns on the overhead light. "I'm going to change clothes," she mutters as she walks by him.

His hand snakes out, and grabs her arm. "Thank you," he murmurs.

She wills herself to step back, instead of into his arms like she wants to. "Of course. I do want you to be Poppy's father. I never not wanted that. Just everything happened—"

"I wish we could start new."

"You mean, like right now, start new?"

"We can't forget the past," he says.

"No, we can't. But we can move on from here, can't we?"

"Can we?"

"I think we have to, don't we?" She asks. "I mean for our own sanity if nothing else."

They both hear the vehicle before they see the lights. "Prim and Cato are home." She doesn't wait for him, but opens the door.

Prim appears. "Hey—hey Peeta," she says. "She's asleep."

Peeta steps forward. "Can I get her?"

"Yeah, Cato is right out—" he's gone before she has a chance to finish. Katniss doesn't say anything, but turns out the overhead light that she just turned on, and walks over to Poppy's bed. By the time she has the covers turned down, Peeta is behind her with a sleeping little one. She steps aside, and Peeta lays her down. Katniss takes off her shoes, and pulls the blanket over her.

She leads the way to the door, or thought she was, until she turns to see Peeta watching Poppy sleep. Prim motions for her to come out. she tiptoes out, and Prim asks, "Is everything ok? You've been crying."

She wipes her eyes, and says, "Yeah, it is. Will be, one day. Was Poppy ok?"

Prim's eyes go to the one coming out behind her. "She told me that she had a daddy."

"I told you that I told her. How did she act? Did she say anything off the wall?" Peeta steps up beside Katniss, and she lets his presence will her senses.

"She was worried that Cato didn't like her daddy," Prim says. "She was a little extra clingy, but that could be left over worry from the surgery."

"I'm sorry—" Katniss begins.

"Stop it," Prim says. "She's had a rough time this past week." She looks at Katniss and then at Peeta. "Do you two need to talk some more? I can stay with her—"

Peeta's cough interrupts Prim. "I need to be going." He nods at Prim, then touches Katniss on her lower back. "Can I talk to you?"

She nods, and Prim smiles at them. She lets him guide her over to the truck. He looks around nervously then asks, "I have to work ten to seven tomorrow."

"Are you coming over when you get off work?"

"Can I?"

Seeing him here, standing in her driveway, she suddenly feels years lighter. She grins. "I'll allow it."

He returns her grin with a smirk. "You will?"

"I will."

Kpkpkpkp

Katniss and Poppy are out on a walk when her phone buzzes.

Peeta: Can I still come over?

Katniss: Of course.

Peeta: I'm leaving the hospital. Be there in a minute.

She tucks the phone back into her pocket. "Can Peeta still come over?"

"Do I call him daddy?" Poppy asks.

"I'm not sure, Baby. What do you want to do?"

Poppy shrugs. "I want to call him daddy, but does he want me to call him daddy?"

Katniss squeezes her little hand. "He might. You can ask him when he gets here. We should head back to the camper-van."

"You should have brought the wagon, Mommy."

Katniss smiles. "Why?"

"Because I have little legs."

Katniss lets go of her hand, and crouches down in front of Poppy. "Climb on."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just don't hit me in the head." Katniss smiles when she hears Poppy's giggle. Poppy is still trying to get on her mother's back, when she hears the truck. "I think we are saved."

"What?" Poppy says, almost rolling off her back. Katniss stands and smiles. "Who's that?"

Katniss picks Poppy up, so she can see in the truck as the window rolls down. "Do you two need a ride?"

Poppy lays her head down on Katniss' shoulder. "What's wrong, honey?"

"That's him. My daddy doctor," Poppy mutters.

Katniss opens the door and sets Poppy down. She doesn't move until Katniss says, "Scoot, kiddo."

Poppy never takes her eyes off of Peeta as she slides closer. She hears Katniss close the door, and looks around. "I don't have a booster."

"It's ok. He's just driving to the RV."

Katniss watches their daughter take him in. He's still wearing the scrubs from his shift in the ER. "Isn't that a pretty blue?" Katniss asks.

Poppy nods as Peeta pulls into their little spot. He turns off the truck, and turns his attention back to them. The three of them sit there, taking each other in. It's her who breaks the silence when she offers, "Why don't we go in? Peeta, have you eaten supper?"

His brows raise, and he asks, "What did you cook?"

"Poppy wanted chicken."

"It's my favorite," she says.

"Well, feed me then," he replies with the smile that matches Poppy's. Katniss opens the door, and when she moves her legs, Peeta grabs the duffel bag that was under their feet.

When they are in the camper, all he has to do is hold up the bag. "Poppy, show Peeta how to close the bedroom door, please?"

"Mommy," she says in a loud whisper, "when can I call him daddy?"

Peeta looks to her, and she nods. "You can call me daddy, now if you want to." He crouches down in front of her, and smiles. "Or you can call me Peeta."

Poppy bites her bottom lip, and looks from him to Katniss. "I want to call you that now."

"Whatever you want."

Their smiles light up Katniss the camper.

Kpkpkpkp

Peeta continues to come over whenever he doesn't have to be at the hospital. Peeta and Poppy grow closer and closer, while Katniss tries to keep him at arm's length.

Many nights, after he leaves, she wonders what she is doing.

Should she follow her heart and welcome him back? Or continue this weird dance of them being overly nice to each other?

Since that night when she screamed at him, and cried in his arms, they've talked about everything but them.

The week of Independence Day, Haymitch, for the first time comes to the beach. Prim had told him during their weekly call, what happened to Poppy, and he had to come and check on her for himself.

And to drink Cato's whiskey at Rising Tides.

They were all gathered around Prim's back porch on the fourth while Rye and Cato fuss over the doneness of the hamburgers and steaks, when Peeta pulls up after finishing up his shift at the hospital. No one thinks anything of it, but Haymitch freezes, recognizing the old truck.

"I'll be damned. What is the boy doing here?"

"You didn't tell him?" Katniss asks Prim.

"I didn't. I thought I did. Will he be ok?"

"Who?" Katniss asks, watching their uncle get to his feet. He stomps over to the truck and without waiting for Peeta to get out, he opens the door for him. They can't hear what is being said, but they both breathe a sigh of relief when the two men hug.

Katniss doesn't let herself think any more about it until dusk when everyone starts heading to the beach. Somehow, it's Katniss and Haymitch bringing up the rear. He leans over to her, with whiskey on his breath, and says, "the boy still loves you."

She glances at him, then looks back at the road. "What are you saying, old man?"

He leans back and props his feet up. "I can tell by the way he looks at you. His eyes were always following you, or Little Bit. He also told me."

"He did? When?"

"When he first got here. You really should talk to him about this."

"Maybe I don't want him like that—"

"Nothing has changed for you either. You still love him and he loves you. What's the deal?"

She shrugs, pulling up to the parking area for the carts. "Come on, old man. Let's go watch the fireworks."

He stops her from getting out. "Are you going to talk to him?"

She shrugs. as she pulls the key out. "Come on, I know Poppy wanted you to see them."

Kpkpkpkp

"Is Daddy Doctor going to be there?"

"Yes, baby. He's probably already there." It's the week after the Fourth, and Poppy has an appointment with Dr. West. Peeta mentioned last night, out of earshot, that she might get her cast off today.

Katniss hopes that he's right.

Peeta meets them at the door, and ushers them to Dr. West's office. It doesn't take them long to be shown a room, and Katniss teases, "It's because you are wearing your scrubs, isn't it?"

His grin is infectious. "Maybe."

The nurse takes them to another waiting room and says, "I need to do x-rays—" Poppy's eyes widen, and she hugs Luna tighter.

Katniss sits down in a padded seat, and pulls her close. "They are going to see if your bone is all better. Remember Daddy Doctor told you all about it last night."

"I don't want you to leave me—" Katniss has to strain to hear her as Poppy hides her face in Katniss' neck.

Peeta hears her, and says, "Poppy? Let me ask the nurse if I can go with you, ok?" Poppy's eyes are wide as she looks at him. He touches her cheek, and then asks, "Can I come in, too—"he pauses as he looks at her name tag. "Heidi." He holds out his hand, and she shakes it. Katniss doesn't miss how Heidi gives him a goofy smile as he says, "My name is Dr. Mellark. Can I come in with my daughter?"

"Of course—wait, you are the new ER doctor?" She doesn't even wait for Peeta to finish nodding before she gushes, "ohmygoodness! I've heard so much about you!"

Katniss scowls, and when Poppy sees her doing it, the same scowl appears on her face. "It will be alright," Katniss whispers in her ear. "Just go with Daddy, and listen to his words."

She watches her daughter bravely take Peeta's hand. Together they follow _Heidi_ into the x-ray room. When the door closes behind them, she digs out her phone. "Oh wow," she whispers. "I haven't heard from her in a while."

Johanna: Hey, Brainless. I hate to say it, but we won't be coming to the beach after all this year. Brue just got transferred, so I'll be spending the next couple of weeks packing and house hunting. Kiss Squirt for us.

As she types a response, her phone chimes again.

Rye: Can you stop at Fresh Market on the way home? We have some unexpected company for supper. And for breakfast too.

Katniss: Who is it?

She waits a moment to see if he texts back, but mutters, "damn it Rye," when several minutes pass. "Who could it be?"

The door opens, and a grinning father and daughter come walking out. Her heart skips a beat like it always does seeing them together. Poppy sits down beside her, then Peeta sits on the other side of her. "What happened?" Katniss asks.

"Heidi just took the x-rays. She said that it will take a minute to develop when Dr. West will let us know."

"Are you going back to work?"

"No, I'm done for the day. Why?"

She's already got her phone open, and passes it to Peeta, while Poppy tries to look. "Do you know anything?"

He shakes his head. "Nope, it could be some of Gloss' friends."

"But why would he ask me to stop for them?"

Poppy has her phone now, and opens her game app. "I'm not sure? Oh well." They fall quiet. As always, when he's near, her heart reminds her of how it used to feel to belong to him, to be held. She rubs her head, feeling a headache coming.

A touch on her shoulder, makes her look up. Those eyes that make her want to get lost are looking at her. Unable to form words, she raises her brow instead. "Are you ok?" he mutters, as if he doesn't want anyone else to hear. Poppy looks up, and Peeta says to her, "It's ok, Munchkin. I'll take care of Mommy." What surprises her is when Poppy smiles at her, leans over on her, and goes back to her game. Before, Poppy would have asked question after question, after question, clearly worried.

She can't help the tears that spring to her eyes. Somehow, he moves Poppy, and slides over next to her. His arm is around her, holding her tight and she hears, "Oh, Kitten, can I take care of you, now?"

Her next breath is ragged, and she breathes, trying to keep from crying in the waiting room. Heidi comes back out of the x-ray room and after one look at them, she says something to Peeta. He helps her and Poppy up to follow her to an exam room. the nurse closes the door behind them.

Peeta's voice is soft when he says, "sit down over there," to Poppy. Katniss doesn't even see what she does because Peeta is wrapping his arms around her. She only allows herself to relax for a moment, then she is pulling away.

She doesn't see him reaching for her.

A knock gets all of their attention and they all watch Dr. West come in. He nods at her, offering his hand. She takes it, and he says, "Ms. Everdeen."

"Dr. West," she replies.

He turns his attention to Peeta, surprise making his brows raise. "Mellark?"

"West," Peeta replies with a smile. "That's my daughter, Poppy Everdeen."

The pride in his voice, makes those stupid tears of hers come back while Poppy comes to her side. Dr. West watches her with a smile. "That's wonderful."

Peeta smiles down at Poppy, who returns his smile. "I think so."

Dr. West stands there watching them for a moment, then his grin widens. "I have the x-rays. Poppy, do you want to see your bones?"

"I can see my bones?"

"Yes, come here," he says as he flicks on the light box on the wall. Once the light comes on, he puts the film up. Peeta's sudden grin is as wide as West's as he picks up Poppy. Dr. West begins, "this is where I had to put you back together. This is where your break was, and now look at what you did, young lady. Your body healed itself."

Poppy's little face screws up as she looks at the film. "It did?"

Peeta sets her down. "It did."

"Do you know what else that means?" Dr. West asks. Poppy shakes her head. "I get to use a little saw, and take your cast off."

"You do?"

He opens a drawer, and the little saw appears, and Poppy looks at it with nervous excitement. West hands Peeta the saw, and he smiles. "Munchkin, can I be the one to take off your cast?"

"Yes, doctor daddy!" The adults all chuckle while Poppy says, "I can go swimming now!"

Dr. West plugs up the saw, and hands it to Peeta. He says, "Watch, Poppy." And puts the saw on his hand. He turns it on, and adds, "Look. This is a special saw. It only cuts casts and not your skin."

Katniss watches them, and is honestly amazed at how well Poppy is doing. It only takes Peeta a minute to cut down one side, then he unwraps it. She can't help but to breathe a sigh of relief when she sees Poppy's little arm again.

"Look, Mommy."

"I know, doesn't it feel good?"

"Can I go swimming?"

"Yes, I don't think you can swim laps yet, can you?" Dr. West asks.

Poppy's giggle makes them all smile. "No—I just like to splash and feel the waves."

"Ah, yes, well I like that too." He offers Katniss his hand again. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I hate that it was in Mellark's ER."

"Yes, I hate that too. Hopefully we won't be coming to see you at work anymore. Except, maybe to bring you some cookies."

"Those, I will accept. Mellark, I'll see you later."

"Not for a while, I'm off tomorrow."

"Well, I need to take care of that," Dr. West teases.

"No, sir, please don't."

Dr. West slaps him on the back. "Get out of here."

Katniss stops long enough to pay her co-pay, then she meets them outside. "Come on. Poppy. We have to stop at the store."

She tugs on Peeta's hand. "Can Daddy come too?"

"He can follow us, that way we don't have to drive all the way out here to bring him back."

He kisses the crown of her head. "Go with Mommy. I'll meet you there."

"Ok," she says pitifully. Peeta sweeps her up, making her giggle. He opens the jeep door, and helps her inside. Katniss has to smile when she hears Poppy say, "I can buckle myself."

"Hang on, Munchkin." She hears the snap. "We need to make your muscles strong again."

"We do?"

"We do." She hears him give her a kiss, and she gets in her own door. He shuts Poppy's door, and then shuts Katniss' door. She hurries up, and rolls down her window. "Fresh Market?"

"I'm guessing Rye wants seafood?"

"I think so? I'll meet you there."

She waits for him to get into his truck, then leads the way out of the parking lot. They aren't that far away, so when they get there, they are able to run in, grab what they need, and hurry out.

It doesn't take them long to get back to the campground. When they arrive, Katniss notices a strange SUV at Rye's with North Carolina plates. Peeta pulls up beside her, and they get the groceries and Poppy out.

"Should I take this stuff on over to Rye?"

"Yeah? I don't have room in my refrigerator for it."

"Me too," Poppy says.

Katniss watches them walk across the grass as she unlocks the camper. Peeta doesn't even have a chance to knock, when the front door opens. Graham Mellark steps out to embrace his son. She drops her purse on the picnic table, and runs over there.

When Peeta steps away from his father, he meets her eyes. She can see the question there, and she answers, "I guess?"

Peeta steps close to her, and announces, "Dad, this is my daughter, Poppy Everdeen."

Graham's eyes flit over her to settle on Poppy. It's not until she pulls Poppy close, that she realizes what she just did. "Who is that, Mommy?"

"That is Peeta and Uncle Rye's daddy."

"Do I know him?" She asks.

For the moment, Katniss ignores her question and says to Graham, "I promised Poppy a long time ago, that anything that would hurt her, she didn't have to be a part of. Is your wife with you?"

"No. I left he after Rye told me what she did," Graham answers.

By now, Rye has come out on the porch too. "She told them all a bunch of lies. You know how you told me that Dad wanted me to skype him? I did. That's when I just went on ahead and told him everything. He kicked mother out a month ago."

"What?" She says. "Did he tell Bram?"

The last blond Mellark sticks his head out of the front door. "I've been waiting for years for Dad here to grow—"

"Bram—" Peeta and Rye both growl at their older brother.

He looks down, and smiles at Poppy. "Hello, love. I'm your Uncle Bram."

"I have another Unc'?" Poppy asks.

"It seems that you do," Katniss answers. "Whatever will you do with all of them?"

"Make them take me to the beach!"

kpkpkpkp

After supper, and the Mellarks going back to Rye's to catch up, Katniss finally manages to get Poppy in the bed. Figuring that Peeta will go on back to his place, she goes ahead and changes clothes. She's brushing her teeth when she hears a knock.

The lights are off, so she peeks through the window. Peeta looks up at the same time and waves when he sees her standing there. "Hang on," she mutters as she tugs on the oversized sweater she uses as a housecoat.

She opens the door. "Hey, Peeta. Are you going home?"

He scrubs his hand through the waves. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you some. Can I come in?"

She steps aside, and he shuts the door behind him. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." His exhale is loud, and he says, "I've been thinking and thinking—I want to take you on a date."

"You mean, a grown-up date? Without Poppy?"

"Yes, a grown-up date."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to take me on a date?" She asks.

His mouth opens and closes until finally he spits out, "Because I still love you, and I hope that if I can finally get you alone, you will surrender to my charms."

"You do?" Her whisper is wary. "You love me?"

"I never stopped."

"I never stopped loving you either."

His grin is huge as he steps forward. She backs up. "Are you sure about this?"

"All that time at Southern Cal, when I was wishing and hoping, I was wishing and hoping that one day, we'd find each other again. And now look at us."

"I don't know what to say—"

"Then don't say anything, but yes."

"Peeta—" he steps closer, cutting off what she was going to say. For what feels like the first time in forever, he touches her. It's easy, really, the way he cups her cheek. Instead of kissing her like she expects and wants, he just runs the tip of his nose down hers. He stops when the tips touch, and she can't resist to rub hers against his.

"Go out with me."

She nods, unable to tell him no.

kpkpkpkp

"But, I want to come too," Poppy whines.

"I know, but this time, let Mommy go out with Daddy, please?" She sets down her hairbrush and smirks. "But Daddy is taking me to go eat snails. Do you want to go eat snails?"

"That's nasty, Mommy."

Katniss smiles. "Then you will just have to stay here with Prim. I bet Grandpa might take you to the beach if you ask him to?"

"Yeah, he can." Poppy runs to the door, making the entire RV shake. Katniss checks her reflection one more time. He didn't say where he was taking her, but she is looking forward to whatever he has planned.

Call it superstition, but she's wearing a different dress tonight. It's strapless and red and reaches above her knee. The best part? She found it for $20.

Deep baritones of the Mellark's mix with Poppy's chipper one. She walks out, to see Rye and Peeta in her living room with Poppy dancing around them. Rye smirks at her choice of dress, since he was the one who found it after all, while Peeta looks like he needs to pick his jaw up off the floor.

After Poppy gives her a kiss, and one from Rye—and a warning for him to keep Poppy's feet on the ground, please— they walk out.

Katniss turns, meeting his eyes. He steps closer, and mutters, "You look amazing." She opens her mouth to say something, but his mouth, his kiss is there. His tongue begs entrance, and with a happy exhale, she opens to him. Instead of taking the kiss deeper, he stops, but doesn't pull away. "I want nothing more, than to tie you to my bed for at least a month," He mutters against her lips. "But for now, I'll feed you."

He takes her hand, and she grabs her purse. He leads her to the truck and opens the door for her. She lets him help her in, then closes the door. Joining her, he quickly pulls out of her drive.

Instead of going back through the gate, he heads to the other end of the campground. He stops outside of a wrought iron fence that has overgrown ivy all over it. "I know this place. Cato's grandparents were going to build a new house, and never did."

"They said we can use it for tonight." He says as he pulls out a key. Opening the gate, she goes in first, but waits for him. "Come on," his command is gentle, as he takes her hand in his. She lets him guide her to the middle of the lot. There under the sea weathered oaks is a blanket with an old-fashioned picnic basket.

"Did you cook?" She asks.

"It's not much, just fried chicken and some slaw. Dad made the potato salad."

"This is a picnic made by all the Mellark men?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. Bram made the rolls, Rye did make the chicken. So yeah, I guess we did."

"What did you make?"

"The banana pudding."

She sits down. "You made me banana pudding?"

He joins her. "I remember— "

"You know, that sounds just like you, Peeta Mellark. You remember something silly like how much I loved your pudding. Then when I'm trying to not like you anymore, you remember that, and make it for me."

"You like me?" He asks.

"Oh Peeta. the way I feel about you is so many things. I love you, I need you, I want you, I hate you." She crawls over to him, and pushes him back. When he's lying down, she pulls her dress up so she can straddle him. "It's like that poem from that movie, Ten Things when she's reading him the poem—she says, _Mostly, I hate the way I don't hate you. not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._ "

"Oh really?"

She leans over him, letting her lips graze his. "Really," he lets her utter before he leans up to claim her lips.

He stops kissing her long enough to ask, "Are you sure about this? Because once we start, I won't be able to stop."

"You'd better not stop."

"Damn it, Katniss," he says against her lips before he's kissing her again. "Don't you want a bed?"

"You, all I want is you."

"I'm yours," he promises as he rolls her over. He presses kisses across her chest as she starts to unbutton his shirt. She slides the shirt off his shoulders, and he leans back so he can unzip her dress. He looks around, and says, "no one can see in here?"

She wiggles the top down. "No. Prim and Cato come in here all the time."

He holds himself above her. "They do?"

"They do. I need you," she pants.

He rubs against her. "And I need you." They don't say anything else as she unbuttons his pants, and he lifts up her skirt. They both fumble for the condom someone had stuck in the basket, and with a giggle, they finally get him sheathed.

She lays back, and opens up for him, but he stops before he enters. He rubs the very tip of his hardness through her folds. "I promise you, if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making up for the past couple of years."

"No, Peeta. It's done and over with, remember? From now on, it's me and you and Poppy."

He finally shifts his hips, and sinks into her. She wraps her arms and her legs around him while he tries to catch his breath. "You feel—" he breathes.

"So, good," she finishes for him. He starts to pump, and she comes apart in his arms. It doesn't take long for him to catch up with her. When he can move again, he slides out, and tucks her into his side.

"You know you have to marry me now, don't you?"

"I like the sound of that—Katniss Everdeen Mellark."

* * *

I know, I know... no worries, there will be a epilogue. I'm starting on it today!

I need to thank some amazing people who helped me. i'm so grateful that my friends who are nurses don't mind weird texts from me asking weird questions. So, yes. Brittany and Tracie are real people and real nurses. Thanks you two for lending your wisdom! Dr. West is a real ortho doc. I groom his mother's dog. And she is the one who explained what being in medical school really is like.

Thank you to notanislander and cole. You helped make this fic good.

And thank you for coming back. I know there were many emotions and a lot opinions about the first part. I never thought that would cause what it did.


End file.
